


After The Gig

by WarriorKalia



Series: Pokémon Aegis [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, getting gayer now, straight sex in the beginning, there's porn now come back i have cookies, we'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorKalia/pseuds/WarriorKalia
Summary: Piers runs into Raihan after the Championship Cup, just in time for Sordward and Shielbert to mess everything up. An awkward moment later, and a spark leads into...?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Pokémon Aegis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637806
Comments: 37
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Never posted anything here. Two things:
> 
> \- Shoutout to my friends, who are now forced to read this nonsense.  
> \- Sorry if I suck at British slang, I've never lived there and most of my exposure is through television. :<
> 
> Might be a bit of a slow burn. Sorry in advance.

  
  


It all started with the cup.

The little runt and her friend had pulled it off; made it to the cup and became actual contenders at that. And he... _he_ had been there as well, Piers’ opponent in the tourney. Strong, very strong; but too cocksure by half. He’d nearly lost himself the match underestimating Piers. Damned sand got in his throat though. It’s a bloody wonder how that bloke manages with his fangs bared like that all the time, roaring into the storm. He would have made a hell of a singer if he’d tried.

But no, he’d been far more interested in battle. Beating the champ. And himself, of course. Always himself... but that winning smile did him favors with the ladies, no doubt, so his ego was what it was. Maybe that was why he...

Piers shook his head, his monochrome mane swaying back and forth. He couldn’t concentrate lately, outside of talking with Marnie. Even then, her voice was becoming hard to distinguish through the haze.

 _  
Damned cup._ His thoughts came to him, bitter and dark as oversteeped tea. _Damned-_

  
His opponent had touched him afterwards. They had been in the locker room and he’d sauntered up, grinning ear to ear, pleased as punch at his victory. While Piers had been shaking his jacket free of debris, Raihan gave him a once-over glance, knife-sharp as his teeth. Piers could hardly stand it. He might have been used to losing by now, but even so, mocking someone like that was just plain rude. He had his pride as a gym leader after all.

“Oi.” Raihan’s voice shook him out of his annoyed train of thought. Piers locked his seafoam green eyes on the other man, then turned back towards the locker, thoroughly uninterested in whatever he was planning on saying next. But the words that came were preempted by the feeling of one of his locks being gently bounced up and down, startling Piers.

The shock intensified as he felt the dorsal of Raihan’s hand brush against the small of his back, just once, during the faint tugging of his hair. “Got a bit of sand on you, mate.” Raihan explained simply, flashing that toothy grin once more. Regardless of Piers even facing him, he still insisted on acting like that. Raihan’s gloved hand fell as Piers' feelings warred inside him. He could feel the heat creeping up his slender neck. _No, don’t turn around now, idiot! He’ll see you!_

Piers thought this. The man who’d faced hundreds down as he bared his soul on stage was thoroughly embarrassed by the idea of this clown seeing his reddened face. How pathetic... And completely queer, come to that. Why did he feel so vulnerable right now..? Was it because he’d lost, or something else entirely? Even now, thinking back on it, he could sense his cheeks reddening and a knot forming in the pit of his scrawny stomach.

Shaking his head once more, Piers’ thoughts were interrupted by the kettle whistling and a soft hum in the next room. His thoughts grounded softly before turning to his sister, the source of the song notes hitting his ears.

Marnie was humming quietly to herself as she made lunch for them both. Piers didn't recognize the tune, but it was a bit of an earworm... and something about it felt familiar. Like something he'd heard long ago. She knocked lightly and her mellifluous voice came through the thin wood, informing him of the meal. The two hadn't spent a lot of time together as of late. He'd been rather distracted-

_Stupid, stupid! What are you doing, man? You've got a gig and a sister to worry about, not some bloody grinning moron who's up his own-_

Why was he thinking about him _again_? Honestly, he had more important things to do than concerning himself with Raihan. He shook his head yet again, then froze as he felt his hair brush the spot he had touched. It tickled slightly, evoking the memory of his hand once more. Even just the bit he felt was almost hot, the thin fabric of his shirt hardly a barrier against the deep warmth of Raihan's skin. It had only been a brief second! The memory of the other man was somehow irritating, yet enticing. He found his unfocused mind drifting back to it once more. It took him a deep breath and a moment or three to snap back to reality. He had lunch to get to, and a sister besides.

Attempting to clear his thoughts, Piers rose to his feet and left the bedroom. As he sat and ate without a word, he began to wonder how to rid himself of these bothersome musings. There wasn't anything he could do for the crew... Perhaps a short trip was in order? Yeah... he might just head out for a bit after lunch, pick up something for Marnie.

Cheered by this new idea, he began in on his tea. Getting out of the old flat would do him good! Of course, he'd have to spend some time picking the right thing. Maybe some new ribbons? He'd gotten her new ones for her trip, but she could always use more, right? Finished, he planted a kiss on his beloved sister's head and left before her embarrassed swatting could make contact.

It had been an utterly mad sort of month, what with the complete fiasco of the Darkest Day taking place. Running to and fro, finding that stupid key, forcing the guards to move. He had helped as he was able, but Hop and Gloria had done most of the work. The kids saved the day and barely a scratch on them, thanks be. And the little miss had even scraped a victory on Leon soon after. Had been a breathtaking sort of fight, the kind folks would gab about for years to come, and even Piers had to be impressed beneath his cool exterior.

On the way out the door, he caught a glimpse of a few Yell members bringing in some kind of shipment and almost lifted his perpetual scowl. Ah, that would be the surprise coming up. He nodded as he passed, murmuring words of encouragement to his hardworking mates before he departed for... well, wherever he wound up.  
  


It was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mm-”

  
  


Raihan guzzled the amber sports drink greedily, wiping his lips at the end with the back of his hand. It was mid-afternoon and he was _thirsty_. He grabbed a second from the small fridge, and popped the cap on that as well, sucking down the contents in a flash.

Satisfied in one manner, he turned, sweat running down his face in tiny rivulets as he flashed his signature grin. “Ready for round three yet, love?”

The woman laying sprawled beneath an amethyst bed sheet was clearly more tired than he. Whereas his body had but a light mist, hers was practically drenched in perspiration. A small groan, a deep breath, and she was trying her damndest to get to her feet- or at least her elbows. After a moment or two of futile struggling, Aria fell back down, the sheet ballooning out only to settle back over her nude form.

Raihan sat on the edge of his bed, tossing the bottle casually into the bin as he did. He chuckled throatily to himself as Aria groped around towards the bed stand looking for her glasses. “There you go.” He passed them to her, and she jammed them onto her small nose. Her vision refocused on her partner’s face... which was adorably pouty, his lip stuck out just so in a pathetic attempt to muster her strength.

Her full lips pulled into a small smile. “I need more training, it looks like.” She sighed, a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion tinting her words. A third bottle of liquid tapped her in the side, and she took it. She settled into a sitting position and began in on her drink.

“... Mm- fuah...” Aria gave Raihan a glance, her eyes almost shy. “I’ll be relying on you, Leader.” Her tone was almost sultry. Almost. Her body, soft and smooth with strands of her raven hair stuck to her cheeks, was far more convincing.

Sensing an end to their escapades for the time being, the sienna-skinned man stood up once more, stretching densely muscled arms above his head and twisting. “Aah... Don’t you worry pet, there’ll be more where that came from.” He cracked his neck, then approached the window of his flat.

His sharp gaze was fixed down, down at the bustling crowd below, hungry for the view. People coming to and fro. The grocers, the high street, the Pokémon Centers. The café outside was full of trendy men and sexy ladies, flirting and frolicking. Gorgeous at night, it was lovely even during the day; and best of all, it was _all his_. All his to protect, to admire... And what a job he would do.  
  
At the same moment, Aria’s gaze was on Raihan. It drank in the sight of him; his sleek black hair pulled into sharply divided tails. The curve of his taut back muscles. His warm cinnamon skin, already dry from their activities. His bare profile as he stood boldly in the floor-length window, smiling gently at the folks below, completely exposed if someone were to crane their neck enough... But of course, she had a front row seat- and what a show it was! A smile crossed her lips once more. Perhaps not _all_ hers, but... Surely, for now, pretending was enough.

She snapped back to reality to find him looking at her quizzically. “Uhm… yes, sorry, what did you say?” She adjusted her glasses and straightened up reflexively.

He shrugged, his massive shoulders rolling up. His tone was light, completely different from only moments ago. “Just gonna pop down to the shop. Want anything?”

She shook her head. The words _nothing but you_ threatened to fall from her voluptuous lips, but she bit them back. She knew very well she was not the only one in his life, or his bed. And it was improper to say something so possessive to... well, her boss. Instead she shook her head.

Raihan had already dressed, quick as a flash, and nodded once as he adjusted his headband on his way out the door. He took the stairs, hopping down two at a time. Upon reaching the street at last, he paused to take a deep breath. The air was cool and crisp, exactly how he liked it, and the gentle scents of the city- greenery from the florist, a bit of lotion, and dust- reached him even here. The sky was near glittering, with puffy clouds lazily swimming across the blue. It was paradise; no one could convince him of anything else.

And people wondered why he always smiled.  
  
How could he not?

While his head was in the clouds, his feet brought him to the corner shop. He picked up another six sports drinks and an ice cream for good measure. He opened the cone on the way back and bit into the top, savoring even the slightly painful chill that sunk into his teeth as he did.

The cone fell from his gloved hand, however, when the ground shook.

His gaze turned skywards. There was a ruby red glow, a pillar of light that burned against the azure around it. Raihan’s eyes caught the sight of the other people on the street, mouths agape, each just as shocked as the next. “... Dynamax...?” His voice was but a whisper as the light flooded the sky. Without hesitation, he began to run towards the gym, the source of the pillar.

He tossed the drinks to the side as he approached the desk, vaulted over the barrier into the stadium, and froze. Several trainerless pokémon were Dynamaxed, towering over the handful of people who had happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. His heart thundered in his chest as aquamarine eyes scanned the area. Four pokémon, round about twenty people... and there was the city at large to consider. Until they could figure out what was going on, everyone needed to get out. And it was his job to protect them.  
  
Take a deep breath once more, of air tinged heavily with sweat and fear. Release slowly. Roll your sleeves up, old boy. Crack those knuckles.

And get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, bloody hell. Not here._

Piers had been quietly panicking up until now. Between trying to keep Hop on target and witnessing this utterly mad duo of morons trying to do... whatever they were doing, it was bad enough. He'd nearly lost the plot when he imagined Marnie in danger, but a gentle reminder from Gloria about the complete lack of Dynamax spots in Spikemuth helped him regain composure. Sweet girl, Gloria was. And now they were rushing headlong into Hammerlocke Stadium and he could no longer tell what part was making his heart beat so hard, the panic or the person inside. But there wasn’t time for any of that. Not now, hopefully not ever.

He hesitated for a single beat, just enough to arrange his face into his usual impassive frown. It wasn’t the time or the place for this rubbish. Irritated once more, he followed the children inside.

There _he_ was, bold as you please, not a care in the world. Piers scowled through his conversation with Gloria and Hop, waiting for the pleasantries to be over.

“The stadium’s just about reached its’ limit!” Raihan exclaimed, smiling broadly at the sight of them. Jovial for a man who had to evacuate a whole town now, wasn’t he? “There’s simply too many Dynamax Pokémon running wild in there!”

Piers shook his head. “Seems Wishing Star energy is bein’ used for some evil purpose.” His explanation was delivered in a tone that aimed for ‘mockingly casual’ but fell somewhere around ‘slightly less apathetic than usual’.

Raihan hummed thoughtfully. “So that’s what’s caused all this? That’s a problem, all right...” A brief pause while he absorbed the information. “But before we get that sorted, we’ve got to do something about these Dynamax Pokémon!”

The tension in the other man’s shoulders seemed to relax somewhat. “Glad we got you all here now. Though we’ve already done the bulk of the work!” Raihan added. His voice was definitely tinged with humour, but his cadence irritated the singer for some reason. Piers sunk back into his own thoughts while the other three spoke among themselves. _Hmph... That bloke’s tone_ _is_ _far too familiar. The people seem to be gone, but it still_ _i_ _sn’t the best moment for a chin-wag really-_

“Especially you, Piers!”

He blinked twice, caught off guard. What was he on about now?

“The way you battled me in the Champion Cup... You really had my Dynamax Pokémon up against the wall!” Raihan’s expression was complicated; aquamarine eyes narrowed devilishly, a slight edge to his grin. Piers could hardly tell if it was taunting or something else altogether... Honestly, what the hell was he trying to do? Surely it couldn’t be...?

Piers merely turned his head, scratching it in embarrassment. He wasn’t exactly used to being praised for much of anything nowadays. Besides maybe Team Yell’s fanatical cheers, and Marnie’s being herself and all. He’d honestly almost forgotten what it was like.

“... Things might actually go better this time if we split up our little band.” He said to no one in particular. Raihan agreed and the four of them were off. Thankfully, everyone rushing into the stadium helped him immensely- at least no one could see his face now. He split from the group and faced his opponent. The gargantuan Drakloak floated feet off the ground, yellow eyes fixed on Piers as the pale man drew a single dusk ball from his side and lobbed it forward.

The battle won, Piers recalled his Obstagoon with an air of exhaustion. It had been one hell of a day, and it wasn’t near over. He’d just wanted to get his sister a present! But again, there wasn’t any time for all that. No, not when everything was going sideways like this... He trudged out of the arena and joined with the kids once more. They looked well enough, considering they’d had to take down a Dynamaxed Pokémon apiece; Hop seemed rather pleased with himself, whereas Gloria had a furrowed brow but no visible marks. “Your pokémon all right then?” He asked the two quietly, to double nods.

Raihan was last out of the arena, his smile even wider than Piers’ remembered. “You guys are the greatest! You really got me out of a tough spot there!” His rich baritone voice carrying just a hint of relief. Piers’ ears perked up at the sound- could he be serious for once? Well, it’s true that four Dynamaxed ‘mons would be a challenge for anyone really, but it still surprised him.

“I think I’d better snap a quick one to remember this victory by.”

... And back to being an idiot. Funny, Piers had almost come to respect him for a moment there. Despite that, there was something charming about it. He felt the corners of his mouth tugging upwards and reminded himself to stay neutral... However, Raihan had other plans, chief among them taking a snap of the three standing together. Oh for... Fine. A smile and small wave towards the Rotom phone camera, thoroughly amused by the situation, and they were done. Raihan assured them the pokémon would be taken care of, no worries, and to give him a ring if anything went south again.

Of course, he just _had_ to refer to himself as “great”. Did his ego know no bounds? Somehow or another, Piers was still rather cheery even after that. Maybe it was the message of support underneath, of being there anytime. Even if it wasn’t to him, Piers still felt rather... lighthearted, hearing that.

“And Piers! You and I have got to battle again. This time, no Dynamaxing for either of us!” That toothy smirk was even queerer than before, making Piers turn away again in embarrassment, trying to calm his suddenly galloping pulse. His hand came up to his hair once more, almost a reflex, trying to distract everyone from the potentially present flush in his cheeks. There wasn’t one now, but the impulse to hide was still there. 

Raihan dropped his perpetual smile and his tone began to carry a bit of weight. “Wishing Stars being used for evil...” His gaze, soft yet serious, fell on Gloria. “Carry on, then. I’ll take care of things at Hammerlocke Stadium.” With a stoic sort of nod towards the group, he headed around and outside to check on the city.

“So the reason those red and blue buffoons could make so many Pokémon Dynamax was because they hoarded up so many Wishing Stars...” Hop said, nodding to himself.

Piers grimaced. “Things’ll probably get even tougher from here. We still got three more stadiums where there’s some Dynamax Pokémon runnin’ wild.” He looked at the two kids in turn. “Let’s up the tempo.”

Gloria nodded enthusiastically and the three double-timed it out of there, passing Raihan on the way out once more. A glance in his direction, and Piers missed another half-step. The muscular man was standing at the entrance to the Pokémon Center, and happened to look up as they passed, locking eyes with him... followed by something he swore he’d seen wrong.

Shaking his head, he managed to keep from tripping over himself. Surely it couldn’t have been something like _that_ , right? As they each bought a ticket and settled into their seats, the scene replayed over and over in his head like a scratched record. Just a split second it had been, and he’d probably mistaken it through his bangs but... but the way he pursed his lips slightly, then drew them back to show wicked white fangs... Nah. Couldn't have been. Must’ve been a trick of the light or summat. No way he could have been trying to come on to him, right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took this long. Having all the dialogue provided for me proved a bit more difficult somehow, rather than less.


	4. Chapter 4

“Raihan,  


I’ve got a gig set up for Marnie’s birthday, so here’s a ticket. Come if you can, got something to talk to you about.

  
\- Piers”

Raihan grinned at the hastily scrawled letter in his hand. A feeling of warmth washed through him at the words, the same wave of tingling excitement that always preceded the hunt. It had been around a week since the Dynamax incident was put to bed, and he had heard Piers had been busy taking charge of the two culprits. _All_ the Gym Leaders had been rather busy, himself being no exception; the evacuation, the few hours everyone had been gone and the slow trickle back, had still disrupted life harshly. The normal everyday was only just starting to return.  
  
He still got the occasional person begging for reassurance that all was well and would still be well tomorrow. The great Raihan was able to convince them time after time. After all, who had shown them how sturdy they were in a crisis, how quick they were to act when needed? Who else had managed to evacuate the city of thousands, however temporarily? Who could be stronger, more decisive, more of a leader? There would be no harm done to them while they were under his protection, and his words and smile helped melt the cold fear in their hearts one by one. That, too, was the duty of a leader... _Does_ _make a bloke tired at times. Maybe_ _I_ _should go to this concert, then? A bit of rest and relaxation after everything that’_ _s_ _gone down?_

Yes, a break was just what the doctor ordered. He clapped his hands together in readiness, eager to see his day out, and on to nighttime. Rather exciting! Walking down the high street and back to his flat, he spied the florists’ beginning to close up shop. _Hmm... Should I pick him up something nice then? Perhaps he’d like a flower?_

The thought alone made the man choke back a laugh. Raihan didn’t _do_ “cute”, he didn’t _do_ “romantic”; even so, the desire to present Piers with a single rose and see his utterly gobsmacked face was almost too much to bear. He’d probably blush and stammer and bluster… But nah, it was against Raihan’s principles. His pride got in the way of that kind of thing; besides, it might make the other man cross enough to turn him down.  
  


_Would’ve been funny though.  
  
_

Back in his home, he rifled through an under-stocked drawer of casual clothes, glancing at it and grabbing a pair of snug black jeans and a shirt he’d torn the sleeves from during a match. Not that he liked sleeves much anyway; he’d roam around stark naked if he could. The feeling of the wind against his skin, the soft brush of the breeze was so warm and inviting. And he’d give his partners- and the potentials- a bit of a show as well. Win-win, but laws and all that. Still, the thought of lounging about in the gym, his skin drinking in the sunshine and warming his already hot body even more, was appealing. He could spend an afternoon just outside the inner chamber and take a nap, even.  
  
He slowly stripped the clothing from his muscular body before hopping in the shower. Humming tunelessly, he lathered and rinsed himself, lost in thought about how the night would go. Using his fingers he combed through his previously sleek black hair, the stream from the shower running through it and washing away the gel he’d been using all day. It puffed a bit at the caress of the water, but sorted again as he brushed it through, becoming soft and pliable. Near scalding water ran over his taut, sinewy shoulders, the heat beginning to relax them and soothe the mild ache that had plagued him since the Dynamaxing incident. He’d been tense, he realized, and no matter what he did it seemed to come back, again and again. Something was bothering him, and he had no clue what.

Raihan leaned against the cold shower wall, thinking deeply as the water streamed down his body, carrying suds with it. _What could it be? I don’t have any more meetings this week. The others at the gym are taking care of the last bits of cleanup. I’ve eaten, I’m bathing... What is it? The hell’s wrong?_ His sharp canine dug into his lower lip, just enough pain to help him think hard. _What am I miss-_

A mental light turned on, cutting through the fog. He released the soft skin beneath his tooth and rearranged both into a wry smile. Of course... He’d gone far too long without a playmate. His bed was cold, and he needed someone to warm it up with! Easy enough, then; he’d give someone else a ring tomorrow night, see where it took them. Now the question was, who?

He went over potential candidates as he scrubbed himself absently. _Mm, I suppose Aria’s out of the question. Helena, then, from down the way? Or perhaps the cute florist, what’s-her-name... Cecile? Sarah? Ooh, she might be up for a tumble if I lay the charm on... Have to ask around about that name first, though._ He shivered, savoring the warmth of the water during his final rinse-off and the thought of the pretty face of the florist.

The air began to dry his body at once as he climbed out. He grabbed a towel and tossed it onto his head in one motion, squeezing the water from his hair. Drying and dressing, Raihan's cursory glance out the window rewarded him with the comforting sight of a populace settling in for the evening. They seemed to be getting sorted once more, which helped the tension in his heart ease slightly. It didn’t do much for the ache below, but he’d get to that when he had time. For now, he had a live show to get to. He pulled a pair of leather boots on, so infrequently used that the smell of tanning fluid and Wooloo hide clung to them still. His fingertips tingled at the roughness as his hands ran over them, adjusting and tying the thick laces.

Half an hour from entering the flat, he stood ready in front of the mirror at the foot of his bed, admiring himself. The snug black fabric of his pants, the loose cut of his sleeveless shirt and the slick shine of his hair, pulled into their usual tails. Perfection.

His smile faltered as a vague feeling crossed him, for just a moment. And just as quickly, it disappeared, leaving him momentarily bewildered. It took him a minute to readjust his head. He touched the skin of his neck absently, grounding his thoughts once more. _What… was that? I don’t have a clue. Don’t think I’ve felt like that before. Have I...?_

His hand slid backwards, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. White teeth flashed as he tried out a smile once more. Studying his reflection gave him a sense of normalcy, a feeling of calm. Nothing to be worried about. Nothing was wrong, after all. Just had to walk out the door and head over to Spikemuth, that was all.

Yes... Yeah. Right then.

_Well, it’s still early, so maybe a stroll’s in order? I could always walk around when I arrive though. I haven’t been there in... actually, I might never have been there, come to it. What does it even look like?_

  
  
Suppose it was time to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

A light, playful breeze caressed the back of Raihan’s neck as he strolled. The air was dry and cool, and carried the scents of greenery and a hint of the berry trees’ sweetness. The sun had nearly set by now, and the warm hues of red, orange and burnished gold painted the once blue tapestry of the sky. The foliage was hinting at a turn to those colors themselves, the green leaves and grasses edged in brown and red. He really needed to get out more. The days of being a challenger were behind him, and so too was the freedom it brought. But even so, he had found a home in Hammerlocke, and he wouldn’t give that up for anything.

Raihan’s leisurely walk through the wilderness before his goal afforded him something else he had no idea he’d needed; quiet. The only sounds were the light rustle of the foliage and the distant call of bird pokémon. It left him alone with his thoughts and his team, tucked neatly away for the ride. Hell, even the campsite near the second bridge was empty. He noted the slight nip to the breeze and figured the cold must have been the cause. _Getting chilly out earlier now… gonna have to start off morning training inside soon._

His thoughts drifted aimlessly as he traveled over dirt and asphalt, through bush and brush. The three he was training were coming along, and the new pokémon from the incident had all healed up nicely. A couple of them hadn’t wanted him to leave the Center, so he’d had to reassure them he’d come back, which took a bit of doing. The Drakloak in particular had been rubbing into his hand for more pats and, honestly, it had been a bit tough to pull himself away. He was a cute little bugger. But he had important business to attend to, and he refused to skip out. Before he knew it, the path in front of him thinned to dirt once more and... a garage door? No... no, the size was all wrong. Maybe a warehouse then?

The distant, echoing sounds of an amp squealing to life made him aware of the buildings just inside the structure. He ducked under the half-open tin door and was greeted by the warm glow of a Pokémon Center’s windows and around a dozen people in pink and black, hanging about. Raihan recognized the outfit colors. Were they all trainers then? Or did they just live here? Suppose it could be both.

And speaking of “here”... what in the blazes happened to this place? The gate was one thing, but the run down lots with abandoned, broken buildings was just odd. He’d never seen anywhere this, well, derelict. Wooden crates were stacked haphazardly on plain gray streets, threatening to fall at any moment. And graffiti was plastered all over the place, on walls so dirty they were no longer white but a tan-yellow hue. The lampposts flickered in and out like they were half dead, casting dim shadows over the people and pokémon below.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the twang of guitar strings coming from up ahead, prompting the chatting crowd to perk up and excitedly rush towards the sound. Raihan merely followed the group, a small thrill of excitement building at the tuning instruments and the squeal of the mic turning on. As he hit the entrance of the makeshift stage, so packed with people that he could hardly move, he recognized Piers’ drowsy voice. Raihan was thankfully tall enough to be able to see over just about everyone, despite being in back, and could watch the other man lean over the microphone casually.

“Oi.” The sounds got an approving roar from the crowd. The shadow of a smile crossed the pale singer’s face. “Thanks for comin’ out to Marnie’s birthday bash, yeah? Thought we’d start off the evenin’ like usual.” The crowd chuckled and Raihan found himself looking about for some clue as to what he meant.

‘What he meant’ became obvious as the guitarist stuck up some familiar chords and Marnie looked somewhere between happy and embarrassed, stuck on stage near her brother while the audience sang to her. Raihan grinned- he couldn’t help it- and joined in the short song, making Marnie blush even more. She hopped off stage with a wave, everyone cheering her on with birthday wishes and brief hugs. Some of the lads in the crowd raised her up, tossing her into the air and catching her playfully a couple times. She was unusually shy, but seemed to be having a good time. Once grounded, she met eyes with Raihan, who flashed a grin at her and mouthed his congratulations as she settled into the background of the crowd.

The mic started up again with a gentle cough from Piers, quieting everyone. His appearance was more or less the same as it always was; short jacket, dark undershirt, shorts, but... Somehow, the spotlight made him seem even more handsome than usual. It gave him extra shadows beneath his eyes, and set the gaunt angles in his cheeks in sharp relief. It was an intense look, Raihan had to give him that, but one that worked well for him.

“So, uh... Got a new song I’m working on. Not finished yet, but uh, figured I could give you all a taste, eh?” He scratched his head to applause. Something about how casual he sounded made Raihan not really know how to take his words, but everyone else was going wild. Crossing his arms, he set himself up to cheer no matter how bad it might be. It was only part of a song anyway, right?

His guard cracked a bit when he heard the first guitar riff. It swiftly shifted, first adding cymbals and then bass as the song picked up. Piers rocked his foot, tapping his heel against the floor in rhythm. His lips parted, and...

_Ravaging motions imprisoned in a bed of glass_

_She digs her claws in deeper and smiles sweetly at me_

_A fanned tail of feathers, a peacock’s lewd collection_

_I want a night of innocence so much I could scream_

He couldn’t believe his ears. It wasn’t just good, but enrapturing. Piers’ seafoam eyes swept over the crowd and locked with Raihan’s, for a single moment that felt like forever. Cream-colored eyelids drooped slightly on contact, his gaze fiery and captivating. Raihan felt his heart arrest in his chest, his breath in his lungs frozen in place during this small eternity. Finally, Piers looked away and somehow, Raihan didn’t even feel disappointed. Instead, he felt himself drawn into the music like he had never been before.

_Dancing, trapped in a cage of my despair_

_Lies of freedom piercing through my soul_

_Scattered pieces of a fragile puzzle_

_Free me from this myth of control_

His arms dropped, no longer bracing but genuinely enjoying the other man’s vocals. They were dark and luscious, black velvet draped over smoldering coals, the heat below his words lending the song a touch of personal desire. As he sang, Piers broke his hair bands, letting his unruly hair drop from their usual tails and billow about him like a two toned curtain. Raihan felt his heart quicken, beating almost painfully in his chest. He couldn’t look away and didn’t want to. Piers leaned forward, pressing himself against the mic stand as though dipping a beautiful woman in dance, and he found himself leaning to meet him, his tall frame nowhere near enough to cross the distance between them but instinctively trying nonetheless.

_You’re shining, I’ll kiss away my reflection in your eyes_

_Just like petals disappear and scatter in the skies_

_Make me shining, show me how far this reddening passion will go_

_A shining dream is beginning to grow_

The guitar started up once more as the god of the stage turned, mane swirling about him like the cloak of a king as the band played. Before he knew it, the music had stopped. Raihan blinked, his fevered mind settling back down to reality like a feather drifting in air. He found, once he had come to his senses, that he was clapping as hard as he could. Piers shrugged thin shoulders and made a short apology for only having half a song for everyone, before switching tracks and stating up something else.

The rest of the concert had begun, but Raihan’s mind was still stuck on the first song, playing the moment back over and over. He had felt a strange sort of shiver up his spine when they locked eyes. Even now he felt tense, excited. Any concerns he might have had, any reservations were gone. He _needed_ to win Piers over. Still, that strange feeling from hours back haunted him. In fact, if anything it seemed more pronounced, a gnawing in his stomach. He mentally tuned back in to the live show, letting the raw emotion of the sounds pulse through him, a welcome distraction. He lost track of time, of the area, of himself as he swayed and moved, abandoning reason to the beat.

Before long it was over, and the crowd clapped and hollered wildly. Hell, he was no exception, cheering and making noise. His body was hot, his clothes fairly soaked through after the wild dancing. Raihan’s gaze followed Piers as the singer made his way offstage and around the crowd. Raihan, meanwhile, turned to go around as well, following Piers’ trail without a second thought. He had nearly forgotten during the show, but the “need to talk to” Piers as well was back in full force. It was time to corner his target.

* * *

Piers dropped his jacket over a chair and placed his hands against his dressing room vanity, letting a deep sigh escape. It had been quite some time since he’d let go like that on stage, and it honestly felt amazing. Between the stupid goings on with Sordward and Shielbert, and before that was the champion cup... Speaking of which, he felt like he had something to do just now. A moment of thought ended with a shrug. He’d figure it out later.

Humming gently to help his throat cool down a bit, he grabbed a hairbrush and started attacking his silken sheet of hair, trying in vain to make it obey him. He gave up after a few strokes and shook his head. Why did he bother trying anymore, it never worked anyway. Another sigh, and a small smile at the memory of Marnie’s glowing face in the crowd. All he’d wanted was to see her smile, and he had. Gods, when was the last time she’d smiled like that...? Warmed his heart, it did, and supper later would taste that much better knowing how happy she’d been. A knock came from the shabby door to his right. Who in the... No one ever really bothered him when he was changing. So that meant either something odd had happened, or... _Oh no, Marnie?!  
  
_ He opened the door frantically only to come face-to-face with, of all things, Raihan.

_... Oh. Right._

Piers’ shoulders relaxed once more. He backed up to let him into the small room, watching his tall guest peer about before trudging back to the milk crates and particle board he’d massed into a mock vanity. Even turned away, though, he could feel those piercing eyes on the back of his head. _Don’t tense up again, it’s what he wants. Play it cool, man._

Slowly, he revolved on the spot to meet Raihan’s gaze with his own. A long pause. “So.” Piers said flatly, his tone edged with annoyance.

“So?” Raihan didn’t even flinch at the coolness in Piers’ voice, grinning like the vapid idiot he was. But... As he looked closer, Piers noted the slight sharpness to it and tried not to flinch himself. Was it just him, or did Raihan seem less like a playful Poochyena, and more like a Liepard on the prowl?

Piers crossed thin, bare arms. “Look...” He said finally, the coolness turning to an icy edge of his own. “Dunno what you’re playing at, mate, but whatever it is you want from me...”

Raihan closed his eyes, the grin softening slightly for a moment. “Want from you? What are you on about, hm?” He opened his eyes and feigned a look of innocence.  
  
That was it. Piers gripped the vanity and grit his teeth. This bloke thought he was so damn suave, thought he could just come in here and... and get whatever he wanted? No, wasn’t happening! “Listen here, I dunno what you think about me, but I am not a... I’m not...” He words faltered at the growing smile on Raihan’s handsome face.

Any annoyance dissolved into sheer shock as the dragon trainer burst out laughing, bending over slightly and bracing himself against the door as though he thought Piers was the funniest bloody thing he’d ever seen. “You... Ha! You’re not what, a poof?” He said finally, wiping away a tear.

Piers nodded dumbly, shocked into silence by the bluntness of it. The swarthy, statuesque fellow before him composed himself again, and suddenly _the look_ was back on his face. The same one he’d had back at Hammerlocke, narrowed eyes and a seductive smile. He stepped forward, and Piers instinctively stepped back in turn, completely baffled as to the turn of events. He kept going, and Piers kept retreating until he felt his back hit the wall. His hand groped for the edge of the vanity once more and found it, gripping the particle board tight.

Suddenly, Raihan’s hand was on the wall as well, next to Piers’ head, and his other hand came up and cupped the sharp point of the paler bloke’s chin and he was getting really quite close and... and...  
  
“Don’t worry about a thing, love.” Raihan purred, his lips inches from Piers’ own, locking their gazes together even more intensely than before. “Just relax. I’ll take it all from here.” Piers could feel the heat in his cheeks, could hear his heart in his ears. An inaudible sound, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, came from him without warning. What... was he supposed to...?

_What do I even_ want _to do?_

Even through the strange haze over his thoughts, and the too-hard beating in his chest, he could hear light footsteps and a metal clicking down the concrete hallway. And the thought of Marnie, seeing him like this- vulnerable, almost frightened...

Hot breath gave way to the lightest touch against his lips, and he suddenly snapped out of it. Before he knew it, he had come to his senses and his arms were out and Raihan was on the floor, looking at him in shock. Piers had shoved him, hard, and the only landing spot was a pair of crates which were now in pieces. There was blood on the floor and a gash in Raihan’s toned forearm. He emitted a small groan and got up, dusting off his clothes and still staring at Piers as though he weren’t quite sure what had happened.

Piers went paler than he already was. “I...” The sound of Marnie’s footsteps had passed, and so had whatever spell he’d been under. He had no idea what to do now.

“Gee, mate. Couldn’t have said something to me first?” His smile was gone as he inspected the wound. He didn’t seem too put out about it, but he did seem concerned about something or other, glancing at Piers periodically.

Hot anger and shame burned in Piers’ belly, and he started talking... No, yelling. He was yelling and he hadn’t even meant to.

  
“WHAT IN THE HELLS DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM, YOU FUCKING SLAG!”

There was a ringing silence, and Raihan was clearly taken aback at Piers’ sudden rage. He bit his lower lip and nodded once. Hurt eyes faded to a neutral expression as he opened the door and quietly exited.

_What... did I just do?_

Piers was angry and upset and embarrassed and ashamed and had no fucking clue what to do about it. He could hardly take it back now, could he? Absently picking up broken pieces of cheap wood, he froze upon seeing one tipped with blood. The sight of it was proof that he hadn’t just dreamed the last ten minutes or so. It felt like the wood was piercing through his heart, instead of having ripped open Raihan’s arm. His thin fingers felt numb and he cleaned and cleaned, trembling slightly in the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, sorry for the long wait. There were a lot of reasons; fear, writer's block, and mostly that I had a hell of a time picking out a good song for this. Seriously, it took me like a billion years to pick a song... so I kind of didn't. I would up localizing a translation of a japanese song called "Shining Collection" to fit the timing and feel I wanted. It should be roughly singable if you wanna give it a shot. Tune is probably on Youtube, don't want to break any rules by linking there though.
> 
> So some things: 
> 
> \- Thank you to my proofreaders, y'all know who you are. You helped me out immensely.  
> \- A big thank you to everyone who commented on... well, anything. Believe it or not, you guys keep me going when I want to give up.  
> \- Thank you to my fiance, my beloved. She suffers through this for me. And suffers through me as well www
> 
> No, it's not done yet. Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

“... Huh?”

Raihan started and his eyes refocused. Camilla had asked him something or other, and he honestly hadn’t heard a word of it. She peered at his face, gaze sharp as a tack.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” She said simply. Her voice was light but clearly carried concern.

The question lingered in the air, and the reply was just staggered enough to demolish any sense of credibility on his end. “What, me?” He flashed a smile at her. “Course I am, Camilla, why wouldn’t I be? Now, let’s get this lot training!” He gestured to the three trainers with a sweeping motion of his densely muscled arm, inviting them onto the field where the equipment was set up. He then turned and walked towards the center, dropping the hollow grin as he left. He hadn’t felt much like himself as of late, but keeping up appearances for morale’s sake was important.

She’d made a point; he’d been like this for several days now. Ever since that business at the concert, he’d been distracted, brooding. His fingertips brushed the bandages on his forearm reflexively, a reminder of the incident. He’d replayed the scene so many times it was almost automatic by now. Placing his hand by their head, cupping their chin tenderly, strength and softness at one; his usual moves he’d performed so many times by now. He’d leaned in for a kiss, and then...

Shaking his head, Raihan directed his attention to the three gym trainers before him. Sebastian was dragging the weather shield over, a clear pane of rugged plastic meant to keep the spectators from harm. Camilla was sending out pokémon, lining them up and giving them a once-over. And Aria... Aria was putting the training schedule on a whiteboard and stealing glances at him every so often.

The way she stopped to look at him, then back again when his gaze met hers, was frustrating. On the one hand, he could go find out what was bothering her; her constant worried looks were getting to him. She’d been off for perhaps a few days now, though he’d lost track of time lately. Maybe she’d been like this longer than he thought.

Maybe _he_ had been.

On the other hand, there was plenty of things to do and only hours to do them. Between the training this morning, break for lunch, and a few exhibition matches in the afternoon, he was going to be busy. He didn’t have the time to sit around and whinge about getting rejected! His team needed him in top form, and he wouldn’t give them anything less than his best. Besides, it would give him something to distract himself with.

Nothing for it, then. Raihan turned from the three, facing the pokémon lined up neatly before him. With a curt nod of approval, he began to drown his feelings in work.

* * *

“... Huh?”

Piers blinked and his eyes locked onto his sister’s. Her cute, porcelain doll face was near his, and she was frowning at him. He tried to remember what she had just said, but the words escaped him.

“Is everything all right?” Marnie asked, her voice quiet but carrying a hint of worry.

Piers forced the corners of his mouth into a half-smile. “Sure, ’m fine.” His voice sounded a bit sleepy, though more from lack of use than anything. It was as good a cover as any though. His little sisters’ eyebrows settled as she accepted the idea that he was just tired, though there still seemed to be some lingering doubt. Even so, she hummed in acknowledgment as she covered her brother’s shoulders with his jacket.

A smile from her, soft like a summer’s breeze, made his frozen smirk melt into reality. Her tenderness was one of the things he loved most about her. It almost soothed the guilty pang in his heart. Almost... but it didn’t quite manage to obscure his feelings. He closed his eyes as Marnie planted a light kiss on his head and headed to the other room, shutting the door with a soft _click_.

_What the hell is going on with you?_

Piers’ thoughts, straight out of nowhere and harsh as acid, stung him while he sat in his chair pretending to sleep. His eyes opened slightly as the sensation hit his throat painfully. Truth was, he had no idea what was going on with him; the simple fact was he’d done something awful without thinking again. Raihan had come on strong, and he’d panicked and…

No. No, there wasn’t any sort of excuse he could come up with. Piers had been in the wrong, plain and simple.  He didn’t really have a good plan for fixing it either. I mean, Raihan had slashed his bloody arm open, hadn’t he? And that was  _his_ fault; his shove that caused the man to topple, his voice that screamed at him, half afraid and half ashamed.

But the question was,  _why_ had he been so... well,  _scared_ really? Raihan might have been tall and a bit intimidating, but it didn’t explain the outburst. It didn’t explain why it hurt Piers so, thinking about the way his face had gone from shock to nothing at all. He’d lost himself, and he hadn’t done that for quite a while, not since his parents... 

_Ah._

Realization, like a cold splash of water, forced him to action. He stood up from his chair with a groan, grabbed a half-used notepad, and began to write.

* * *

That tension in Raihan’s shoulders was back. He just... couldn’t seem to relax. The memory of his plans to take care of his stress tugged at his mind, but for some reason it seemed unappetizing. The idea had felt oddly insufficient since the show, and that indescribable feeling of _something_ he’d been turning his back on was stuck with him now. Part of him still wanted to ignore it-

“Ah, bollocks!”

He gnashed his teeth, running a broad hand over his hair in frustration. Since when was he such a baby? The great Raihan didn’t get to be the head of Hammerlocke Gym and Leon’s rival by pussyfooting around! He needed to figure out this stupid feeling and fast.

He nodded to the people passing him on his way to the flat. He’d take a nice hot shower, get changed, and maybe go think on the roof for a bit. Plan in place, he strode into the building with purpose.

An hour later and Raihan was leaning against the bench atop the apartment building. He was casually tossing a pokéball into the air, an ultra ball with scratches lightly scored into the sides. As he stared at the sky, the ball hit his fingertips and bounced off towards the middle of the roof.

“Ah...” He got up to fetch the thing when it opened, releasing his Duraludon. The silver creature turned and looked at his trainer, then back at the setting sun.

Raihan smiled for the first time in ages at the sight. He sat down with a heavy sigh, stretching his arms to rest them on the back of the bench. “...” The two of them sat in silence for a long while. Moments of quiet stretched into minutes as the two partners watched orange and red stain the sky.

“... So I think I messed up, mate.”

His voice was softer than usual, almost exhausted. He scratched the back of his head and nodded once. Duraludon hadn’t turned, still looking at the view, but made no movements as his friend spoke. Raihan sensed the pokémon’s attention and continued on. “See, I kind of... came on a bit strong. Most people I... don’t much care to get to know them, like really know them, yeah? But, I started seeing something in him at this concert and it was just... it was just bloody fantastic, mate, really amazing. Thought I could...”

He trailed off, then laughed dryly. “Hell, I dunno what I thought. I could make him want me, I guess? Something stupid like that. But it just made him well and truly angry with me, and honest? I suppose I don’t blame the bloke.” The sky was beginning to fade to indigo, studded with tiny stars; he’d been out here a while now. Raihan’s rich voice cracked slightly at his next words. “I made a right pig’s ear of things, and I’m not sure how to talk to him. Hell, he probably never wants to see me again. And you know the worst part of it?”

He leaned forward, bringing his arms around to rest his elbows on his knees. His hands ran over his hair once more and a bitter chuckle escaped him. “The worst of it is, _I have no idea why it hurts so much_. I mean... Me, hurt because of something like this? It’s mad!” He stared at his hands in disbelief. “Mad, really, but I can’t stop thinking about it- about him! Like his face, and his hair, and his voice! His voice! But I know I cocked it up bad, and...”

His words trailed off once more as he began to understand. The pain in his chest, the unease he’d gone into the whole thing with. It was uncertainty... No. It was _fear_. Fear of screwing it up, of causing this exact scenario. _Why_ hadn’t he listened? But he already knew the answer to that, as well. He was so unused to feeling that way about anything, save maybe his matches with Leon, that he hadn’t realized it until a moment ago. A laugh escaped him again, his hand colliding with his forehead with a _smack_. Had he really been so dense?

Of course he had. Of course he’d done something so inexplicably stupid that he needed to say it out loud to really make sense of it. The way he’d been acting, he’d been blinded to his own failings for quite a while now. Losing to Gloria in the championship cup had been a wake up call, but clearly not enough of one-

A low rumbling growl, like old gears beginning to turn, interrupted him. Duraludon had turned to him at last, and made the same noise again. Raihan recognized the sound as comforting, and relaxed with a sigh. He reached forward, smoothing his warm hand against the dragon’s cool metallic skin. The knowledge that his partner had understood him, even a bit, felt reassuring somehow. Perhaps... Perhaps if he just laid down what he felt and apologized, he could salvage something out of this mess. Even if it was just convincing Piers to not hate him.

His mind made up, he muttered words of thanks to his Duraludon for listening, stroking along his spine gently for a good minute before recalling the dragon pokémon and heading inside. This had started with a letter; now he had a letter of his own to write.

* * *

Piers put the last of his thoughts on the page, tossed the pen onto the worn wooden table before him, and leaned back in his chair, deep in thought. Getting it out felt much better, though admittedly his fingers felt stiff as hell. They always did after he wrote for too long. Stretching his hands, he felt the joints shift, and he released a long sigh he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. Afternoon sun streamed in through the steel door to Spikemuth, making the dusty windowpane of his bedroom glow faintly. Was it already that late? Checking the clock on the wall, it was near suppertime.

Piers scowled, his soft lips retreating into a thin line to mar his gorgeous face. His body felt tense. Ugh, and he was hungry at that. How long had he been writing for? He stretched, and the stiffness in his shoulders and back suddenly came to the forefront, making him wince. The initial pain faded away and left him with a whisper of soreness to come. What now, then? A glance back at the scribbles on the page, raw emotions slit open and bled dry onto paper. He’d still have to talk to Raihan about everything, but at least his thoughts were mostly in order by now.

All he knew was, it was past time for food. He headed towards the door to his room and into the kitchen, working his way through the cramped space and towards his sister’s room to call her for dinner. Perhaps he could finally shift everything back to normal, to something understandable. It might take a bit, but he’d see if Raihan would be willing to meet with him. And if so, then... there was a chance at least. Maybe it would work out.

All he had now was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Not much to say this time.
> 
> I'm a bit hungry. Suppose I'll go make curry then. 
> 
> Thanks again to my proofreaders, my fiance, my commenters. Also anyone who just enjoyed the work so far, the kudos are encouraging as well.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey.”

It was a breezy afternoon, and the slightly chilly wind brushed against the sides of Piers’ neck, conjuring tiny bumps across snowy skin. The chill did not manage to penetrate the dark coat he was wearing, its’ thick felt locking in the shade of warmth his slender body held. He crossed his arms and slowed to a standstill, at once a show of defiant protection and a barrier against the weather.

Pale green eyes gazed pensively at the man who had just spoken. Raihan, clad in a windbreaker vest and cargo pants, had raised his hand in greeting. He was leaning against the sign between Spikemuth and Hammerlocke, weathered wood stuck deep into the earth. _How appropriate a place for attempted reconciliation_ , Piers mused, and nodded curtly in acknowledgment of the taller man.   
  
“So...” Raihan straightened, lifting his back from the wooden sign and towering over Piers. “Guess you got my letter then, eh?” His smile was unusually subdued, only a half-conjured thing gracing his lips.

Piers nodded again, frowning. He wasn’t exactly sure what this was about, but he needed to talk to him anyway, so the opportunity was welcome.   
  
“I wanted to apologize, actually.”

He blinked several times at Raihan’s words. A cautious silence stretched between the two, broken finally by Piers’ hoarse speech. “I, uh... didn’t know you knew how.” He winced internally at the exhausted snipe.

_Really? He apologizes and you say that?_ You  _should be the one to-_

Raihan closed his eyes, taking the verbal blow in good cheer. “Yeah, s’pose I deserve that.” A throaty chuckle, one that sounded almost as tired as Piers felt. His hand came up, adjusted his headband, dropped once more. “Truth is...”

But what _was_ the truth, really? Piers found himself leaning forward a fraction of an inch to catch the man’s next words.

“Truth is...” He repeated, then sighed heavily. It seemed part of him was deflating, or perhaps he was no longer quite as puffed-up as Piers recalled. “... I messed up. I didn’t mean to push as hard as I did, and I deserved what I got.”

Raihan spread his hands, palms forward in an act of surrender. “You can hate me if you like. I’d prefer if you didn’t, but not much I can do except say how sorry I am for everything.” His hand went to his head again, anxiously smoothing his hair back.

Piers found it hard to look away from him, but managed somehow. “... So... Why?” He uttered to Raihan, his voice low. “Why did you try so damn hard?” Somewhere in his heart, that was the biggest question lying in wait. He had more, but the one he wanted to know most was definitely _why_.

Raihan smiled again, a bit more cheery now. “Thought that bit would be obvious, but I thought... I thought maybe it was just the usual hesitation, you know? Something we could- _I_ could push past. But that was pretty self-centered of me.” Another sigh escaped, less heavy and more wistful. “Bit foolish, really... Nah, more than a bit. See, I saw you up there on stage and-” He gestured, both hands chopping the air before him dramatically. “- and I thought you were fantastic and I just... wanted more, I guess.”

His words belied a sense of... what? Something, dark and sticky as treacle. Was hard to tell what it was supposed to be. Desperation?

“But that was wrong.” Raihan continued, eyes downcast. “I, ah... I wasn’t thinking proper, and I apologize.”

Piers waited for the inevitable _but_ , the snide remark, the manipulative aside. Men like this always did that after an apology, to make themselves look better. To shift the burden of guilt.

He waited for him, at the very least, to beg forgiveness. To force Piers’ hand.

  
It never came.

  
Piers was confused. His dark eyebrows knit together, his mouth thinned. Raihan was still looking down, thick eyelashes partly obscuring the bright green of his irises. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, and his shoulders rounded as though trying to be smaller. He looked... actually sorry.

The taller man looked up, finally, and gave Piers a sad sort of smile, turning to leave. “Well, that’s my piece said. See you around, eh?” He began to leave, footsteps slow and heavy, puffs of dust kicking up and settling on the leather of his boots.

  
“Wait.”

  
Raihan paused, looking behind him; apprehension with an undertone of hope. Piers, on the other hand, had dropped his arms and was staring without pretense at Raihan’s face. The two met gazes, and Piers looked away first, turning his eyes towards the empty camping area.   
  
“I need to apologize too.” His lovely voice was nearly drowned out by the wind. Raihan turned to fully face Piers, his handsome mien bearing his confusion.

Piers paused for a while. Whether for effect or because of some other reason, it was hard to say, but he seemed thoughtful as he did. Raihan heard, faintly, a crinkling sound coming from somewhere.

Piers continued to stare at the patch of hardened dirt as he spoke, words measured and even. “I... When I was younger, my parents passed away.” His gloved hand brushed a few errant strands of hair behind one ear, then touched the breast of his coat.

  
Raihan stared.

  
“So then, me and Marnie were alone for a while. Well, not really alone; the rest of the building made sure we ate, but there was nothing much we could do for ‘em. Happened while I was finishing up my challenge. Got the news before the cup, actually. The only people we had... The folks in our building, they took Marnie until I got back. I couldn’t think, to be honest, and I just sorta... went along, finished the challenge. Maybe I wanted to help everyone out, however I could.” Another long silence and Piers closed his eyes, bruised and kohl-lined lids meeting to obscure his vision. “Sponsors and all that. We didn’t have a Dynamax spot so the best thing I could do was make everyone pay attention by being, I dunno, better? Stronger? Broke my heart to leave my family, but I was a stupid kid. I thought...”

A soft sound came from Piers, a scoff almost. “Well, I dunno what I thought really. I got out of the house and started learning more about the world, and about give-and-take; business relationships, and how little power I had.”

“I dunno what I was thinking, but I do know that I sure as hell didn’t win. Lost fairly late in the game, but I still lost. But there were some people interested in me. Where I’d come from, yeah? Back then everything was still a bit more lively, with shops and whatnot. And they did interviews and all, but I was always rubbish at those.”

“So then, the cup went to some older gent, and I went back home with nothing much. But something I overheard at Rose’s office, on my way out? Just finished my meeting, and that secretary of his... She said that my story was _marketable_.” His face twisted, the words bitter on his tongue. “I realized I was a fucking _product_. A twelve-year-old commodity.”

Piers laughed, and the sound dripped with resentment. “Right then, I swore to myself, to my sister. To Spikemuth. I would never- _never_ \- let anyone take advantage of me like that. If everyone had lost interest after I lost the cup, I would just make them listen. But I would do it my way, with my friends and family, not with some corporate puppet master pulling the strings. I don’t hate Leon for what he’s made for himself, but... Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if it were me, you know?”

A shake of the head. “So I did my best, and made music, and got famous the only way I knew how. Did it save my home? No, not really.” He gritted his teeth, simmering with self-loathing. “Spikemuth got poorer, and I could hardly get any challengers what with our lack of Dynamax spot. No one blamed me, but I was the gym leader. It was my responsibility to help my family, and I didn’t. I wish I could have given Marnie a better stage to make her mark on, but I know she’ll be loads better than I ever was.” He released a heavy sigh of his own, and spoke no longer.

Raihan blinked several times. His throat felt dry as plaster, and he could hardly think. “... I... I see.” He croaked at last.

Piers nodded towards him. “Right. So when you came on to me, I kinda... panicked. And I hurt you, and you didn’t deserve it. I‘m sorry.”

“You...” Raihan was at a loss for words. “Um... No! No.” He seemed to shake himself out of his catatonia. “I messed up, you were defending yourself. Look mate, I had no idea about-”

“No reason you would, really.” Piers shrugged his thin, sloped shoulders. “Don’t worry too much about it. Anyway, figured you deserved to know that after everything that happened.” He turned to leave.

“Wait.” It was Raihan’s turn to grab Piers’ attention, to keep him from departing. The thin, pale man in the thick overcoat turned back around, tired and curious in equal measure.

Raihan seemed to be steeling himself for something. He drew himself up to his full height and looked directly at Piers. Two pairs of green eyes locked for a breathless moment... before Raihan broke contact and his gaze drifted upwards, above Piers’ head. Was it just him, or were the larger man’s cheeks tinted crimson?

Raihan noted the look and coughed slightly, as though to interrupt Piers’ thoughts. “So, uh... So!” He clapped his broad hands together, flashing one of his patented grins. “I wanted to ask you, ah... Would you be interested in, y’know, meeting up some time? I still... still want to get to know you better.” His voice petered off, blending with the sound of the wind.

He really did want to see him again, for some reason. Perhaps they could be something akin to friends. Piers paused, and the flicker of a smile showed on his face. “... Sure.” The reply was simple, yet Raihan’s expression brightened even further. “Next Wednesday all right?”

“Of course!” Raihan said, his voice robust once more. “Let’s grab lunch, yeah? Meet at 12, outside my gym?”

Piers nodded in response. And, with a “See you then!” and a breezy wave, Raihan was off, towards Hammerlocke once more.

Piers placed his hands in his jacket pockets, then turned his back on the sign and headed back, alone with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

“So then, shall we?”

Raihan asked Piers, a roguish grin gracing his handsome face. The day was cloudy, lazy white and gray puffs drifting across the sky hastened by a light breeze. The two men were standing outside of Hammerlocke Gym, the gray of the stone steps broken up by the colors of the people passing by; curious onlookers, some whispering to companions and others giving the pair confused glances. A few even took pictures, thrilled to see the Hammerlocke Gym Leader and the former head of Spikemuth Gym meeting like this.

Perhaps this was a mistake.

Raihan saw Piers’ hesitation and smiled even wider, fangs gleaming in the partial sunlight. “Come on, then, let’s head over to the restaurant.” Breezing past his fans with a cheery wave as though they weren’t staring openly, he led Piers down the high street. The shops were so much brighter, so much more clean here. The pair of them headed past the crowd towards a small cafe, the giant Raihan taking the lead.

_Oh… oh no._

Piers began to panic. Had he brought enough money for this? Even with his concerts, he tended to save most of the little he made in case of an emergency. He checked his pocket quickly, making the movement as unassuming as possible. There was maybe... five, six hundred Poké in there?

_Gods, that’s not near enough, stupid! How could you forget to bring money of all things?_

His heart started to pound in his chest. How was he going to explain something like this? No... no, he just had to do what he always did. Hopefully Raihan wouldn’t ask too many questions about it. What a way to make an impression...

As they arrived, Piers paused at the door. “You know, I’m not particularly h-”

His words faded mid-sentence as he stared. Raihan had greeted the staff and was being handed several paper bags, chatting cheerfully with the chef as he took them. “Oh, nah, you know I love this place! Thought I’d pick up something for the lads. Anyway, have a good one, mate!” His bright words and brighter grin elicited a smile from the chef, as well as a warm farewell as Raihan turned to leave.

He walked back over to Piers, arms laden with packages. “Sorry, what were you saying?” He hefted one onto his shoulder, blinking.

Piers shook his head. He felt as though he was going to die of embarrassment, but still managed to keep his usual unaffected facade up. The two began to head back to the gym, Raihan’s aimless monologue completely missing Piers’ normally sharp ears as he beat himself up mentally.

“Oy, you all right?”

Piers started at the words. Whereas he had been looking down, grinding his teeth quietly as they walked, Raihan was peering at him curiously as they climbed the steps to the gym, eyes glittering with interest. The sweet, soothing tone of his voice made Piers relax, his tension melting away. He nodded to the other man, lost for words.

A nod back, chased with a smile. “Sorry I didn’t mention I was picking everything up; wanted to get the other trainers some lunch, you know?” A lighthearted laugh escaped him, bringing the general mood up an octave.

How was he doing that? Making it so that all the feelings of shame and fear just... drifted away? Even the presence of other people seemed less oppressive now. Maybe this was why he was such a buffoon all the time...? Piers nodded again; his normal eloquence when writing music seemed to translate poorly to speech. His eyes drifted towards the gathering gray clouds above as the two headed inside, leaving both the darkening sky and his morose feelings behind.

A half hour later, Raihan had returned from his self-imposed errand, and Piers found himself following him to the top of the tower. He wasn’t in the best of shapes, and the endless stone steps were causing his otherwise powerful lungs to burn. How in the world was Raihan _doing_ that? Not to mention he was carrying bags... Quietly gasping for breath, he caught a glimpse of Raihan’s muscular calves as the tall man climbed the several steps in front of him.

_Ah, that explains_ _it_ _._

They reached the summit in time for the first droplets of rain to strike the worn stone floor. Grimacing, Raihan glanced upwards at the sky before jerking his head towards their destination; the inner tower. He got to work unlocking the inner door while Piers reflected quietly. How long had it been since Piers had been inside the gym itself, much less this tower? It felt like ages.

Piers reached out after a moment, noting Raihan’s unbalanced stance. “You need some help there?”

“Mm? Nah, I’m all right.” Raihan smiled at him and continued to struggle with the door.

Piers rolled his eyes towards the steely heavens, then reached out and grabbed one of the bags. Possibly a mistake, as it was quite heavy... He tried to look like he was struggling less than he was, but most of his concentration was on balancing. Raihan had a way of making things like this look easy, it seemed.

As Piers finally figured out how to hold the stupid thing, the bag was unceremoniously torn from his hands. “Thanks for that. Come in.” Another grin, and Piers’ empty arms made him feel a smidge foolish.

The sound of ringing laughter echoed in the tower as the two men sat exchanging stories. “... So then, the truth of the thing was, I had no idea! But she said that I wasn’t up to snuff! Can you believe that?” Raihan gestured emphatically with half a sandwich as he spoke.

Piers shook his head, sharing in the incredulity with a chuckle. “Well, look where you are now.” He lifted a hand, gesturing around at the stone walls and tapestries. “Leader of the Hammerlocke Gym and all! I say you’ve about reached your peak.”

Raihan grinned at his words. “Aw, thanks! But I’m not done yet, eh? Still gotta become champion finally, or at least beat Leon in a proper scrap.” He leaned back, propping himself up on his hands and looking thoughtful, sandwich already devoured.

“Mm.” Piers sipped his open Soda Pop thoughtfully. “Well, suppose you do enough training for it. I mean, look at- er.” He coughed suddenly, choking slightly on the bubbly beverage as a distraction. He caught his breath after a second, breathing deeply to steady his heart. “Uh... Yes, well. The point I was making was, you’ve got a chance. But don’t you want to beat, I dunno, Gloria? The _current_ champion?”

“Nah. I’d rather beat Leon.” Raihan made a mockingly contrite facial expression. “No offense to Gloria though. Beating Leon has been my goal for so long it feels like giving up otherwise, yeah? Maybe I’ll run up against him in a cup invitational or summat. Can’t wait to, really; I’ll show him just what me and my team have been training for!”

“Hmm...” Piers took another sip of his drink. “Sounds to me like you just want to see him.” He turned slightly to set the beverage down, then glanced back. It was at that moment Piers managed to catch a glimpse of something he never thought he’d see; Raihan’s cheeks tinted crimson, as he looked utterly lost for words.

… _Ahhh. Bit on the nose, hm?_

“I mean, we’re rivals and all? And I can’t beat him if we don’t meet up!” Raihan smoothed his hair back, which Piers was quickly beginning to recognize as a nervous habit of his.

Perhaps Piers should tease him a bit. The bloke did deserve it after all that had happened, right? But some part of him realized that no, he didn’t really. They had already made up- no reason to rock the proverbial boat. However, there were still a few things that had him curious...

“So.” Piers said over the embarrassed silence. “I had no idea you were into men.”

Raihan looked startled. “What do you mean by that?” He seemed suddenly nervous.

“Well, I mean... After what happened between us...”

Raihan seemed to let out a breath silently, then smiled. “Ah, yeah. Well, not exactly?”

Piers blinked, confused. He remembered what had happened, right? It wasn’t some sort of fever dream on Piers’ part? “I... beg pardon?”

“See,” Raihan looked up at the ceiling, “I’m not exactly one way or the other. I want to find someone of my own one day, and have fun in the meantime. Hasn’t happened yet, but I’m keeping my options open for now.”

Piers sat in silence, trying to wrap his head around that. Not one way or the other? What in the world did that mean exactly? Did he like both, possibly? Was that a thing people did? After a few seconds, he spoke again. “Well... That’s surprising. I didn’t know people... Well, I didn’t know they...” He trailed off, unsure of what to say really. He felt somehow offensive with his ignorance. And did he say he was looking for someone?

Raihan, on the other hand, waved it off. “No, no, I’m sorry. Suppose I confused you a bit, seeing as it’s not exactly... common, I guess? You can ask me anything you want.” He offered.

Piers felt slightly better. He was never sure how these sorts of uncomfortable conversations were supposed to go, only that they were largely off limits. But with an actual invitation, the surrounding anxiety wasn’t quite as bad. “Well...” He hesitated. _Come on, he said anything;_ _push it! Make_ him _uncomfortable for once!_

“Well... I suppose I’ve wondered exactly how that works.” He said slowly, measuring his words.

“Which part, the love or the sex?” Raihan blinked at him, wide eyed.

_Damn it._

“Both.” Piers’ face was beginning to feel hot once more, but he couldn’t back down now. Surely there was something more he could do to harass him? To get back at him completely? “So then?”

Raihan leaned forward this time, resting his elbows on his folded legs. “Hmm... Well, you know how most blokes like women, right? Soft curves, pretty, smell nice and all that?” Piers nodded at this. “And most ladies are into men, muscles and strength and good looks and all.”

Piers nodded again. So far so good; made sense to him at any rate.

“Well, I just kinda see both their points, I s’pose.” Raihan gestured vaguely towards Piers with a smile. “Some men are hot, and some women are sexy, and that’s all.” He nodded gravely with these words as though it were a matter of fact that others simply failed to grasp.

Piers found himself nodding, though he wasn’t sure why. “I... suppose? I guess I’m not all there yet, but maybe.”

Raihan shrugged broad shoulders at this. “Well, what if we made a bet?”

“A bet?” Piers was still stuck in his own head, and sounded distracted.

“Sure. I bet I can get you to see my way, with just a kiss.”

Piers took a second to fully understand him. His face was already pink by that time, and he blinked his heavy-lidded eyes several times. Did he hear him right?

“Of course, if you’d rather not, that’s fine. But the offer’s open.”

...

The seconds of silence was broken by Piers at last. “So what do I get if I win?”

“Hm?” Raihan seemed thoughtful. He stroked his chin for a few moments before speaking. “Well, what if we do whatever the other one wants? Just once, of course; but with a few things being off limits, I’d say that’s a decent deal.”

More silence while Piers considered this. “So then... Just about anything? What’s out of bounds then?”

Raihan shrugged again. “Well, I figured sexual stuff, unless we both agree. And maybe stuff that would involve other people, unless they agree too. Other than that, I guess whatever you think is no good?”

Piers nodded. All sensible suggestions. “Well... I mean, I suppose so? That’s more or less okay. Guess we should be able to say yes or no, if it’s something too extreme or whatnot.” He found Raihan gazing at him, chin on his balled fists, eyes wide like a curious little Nickit staring at something shiny. His throat felt a bit on the dry side. “Uh... Sure then, I’ll take that bet.”

_Wait, what the hell are you saying? You’re going to let him kiss you? Honest, he just pulls you along and makes you think it’s reasonable, doesn’t he? Though the prize_ is _a good opportunity. Damn it all... Well, in for a Poké..._

As Piers’ mind warred with itself, Raihan’s face split into the widest grin he’d seen yet. Fangs glistening in the dim light, he beamed at Piers as the monochromatic man tried to calm himself down.

“So, you want to, then?”

Piers tried his best to keep from yelping. He meant _now?_ Oh. _Well, time to get this over with, I suppose._ Piers nodded his assent, straightening his back slightly to steel himself.

Raihan nodded in turn, and cleared a small path between the two of them, moving the bags and empty cartons aside and kneeling on the cloth-covered stone where they had once been. He slowly, ever so slowly brought his hand up to Piers’ cheek as they locked gazes.

Piers felt that incredible warmth as Raihan’s fingers brushed against his cool cheek, moving his forelock out of the way. The scent of the other man’s heat filled his senses as he leaned in further, tantalizingly close. He wanted this. Did he want this? Did he want something like this? As his frenzied thoughts dissolved into feedback, Raihan’s lips met his own.

_Oh._

The softness of Raihan’s touch, the aroma of his hot skin, the taste of his lips came together into a dulcet harmony. Distantly, Piers could feel his heart building to a crescendo, the blood thumping in his ears an aching fortissimo. He was somewhat conscious of the deep yet quiet moan that escaped him, just before he lost awareness of everything but this. This soft yet forceful tango, the ministrations of a master unto his disciple. The promise of more to come.

Lips parted and the sweet taste of his tongue entered Piers’ mouth, who no longer had the energy to resist on any level. He melted into the feeling. There was nothing left of the static of his thoughts, only the faint breathing and the wetness gathering behind his closed eyes and the impossibly covetous feeling in his heart. Raihan probed his mouth, sweeping up the sides and tangling with Piers repeatedly as he did so, massaging the smaller man’s tongue with his own. He nibbled Piers’ bottom lip with his sharp teeth and pressed harder, greedy for more.

Piers wanted more of this, somehow, without knowing what “more” even looked like. This was all he knew now, this kiss; deep, savory, without end.

And yet it ended all too quickly. After what Piers was sure was eons, Raihan drew back and removed his hand from the back of Piers’ head- when had he even put that there? For a moment, Piers gazed on Raihan without his protective grin, without his bluster and ego and saw something more. The handsome, angular cut of his face, the soft blush of his cheeks and the almost hungry look in his eye, a glint of something near-feral set in turquoise. His skin was smooth and taut, and clung to his muscles without mercy, cutting between his abdominals enough to leave a shadow between. His chest heaved softly as he stared at Piers, who was similarly trying to catch his breath. A single strand of saliva passed between them, a silent testament to their deed.

After a time, Piers touched his lips, surprised by the ache that hit him when he did so. He was supporting himself with a hand braced against the ground as he began to straighten up once more, looking at his jacket, his hair, everything but the man in front of him. But... no, no. It wasn’t the time to run away. He forced himself to look at Raihan again, who smiled softly; not his usual sharp grin, but something gentle and almost tinged with sadness, head tilted to the side just so.

“You all right?”

Piers nodded wordlessly. He seemed to have forgotten them once more, these tools to communicate with other human beings. He adjusted his jacket, giving him time to grasp for them in his mind. “Mm... yeah, suppose.” His words were hoarse, and he cleared his throat quietly.

Raihan was still giving him the same look, the tenderness behind it eclipsed by something that Piers couldn’t quite put his finger on. After a long pause, he shifted his grin back in place and leaned back, hands behind his head. “Ah, well, looks like I must’ve lost then! So what do you want me to do?” His tone was suddenly jovial, a bit too much so in fact. However, Piers couldn’t make heads or tails of it at the moment, and so chose to reply normally.

“I, ah... Suppose I’ll think on that.” He replied so noncommittally that neither of them really had any idea what else to say on the matter. So, Piers simply stood up and brushed himself off. “So... did you need help with the-”

“Nah, I have it. Don’t worry. I figured I invited you, I’d deal with lunch, yeah?” Raihan waved a hand airily. “I’ve got the rest, unless you want the leftovers?”  
At least that ruled out pity, which relieved Piers a bit, though his head still felt funny. “Uh... Sure, I suppose that works, thanks. Could give some to Marnie.” He and Raihan set about clearing the mess and, by the end, Piers was left with a few sandwiches and some other assorted side dishes in a brown bag. “Th-thanks for lunch and all.”

Raihan was still smiling widely. Piers was a bit put off somehow by it. “Ah, don’t mention it. And let me know when you figure out what you want from me, eh?" He said this cheerily and started towards the door to open it back up. “Maybe we’ll get together again?”

Piers gave him a soft smile, which caused Raihan to drop his grin in surprise. “Sure. And I’ll call you, since I have your number now.” He detached the receipt from the bag and waved it around a bit. “See you later.” He left the room, went down the spiral stairs and left the building towards Spikemuth, head still in a dense fog.

Raihan stared after the retreating back of Piers, his heart aching suddenly. Why did he feel so... off? His hand rested against his chest, the beat still a bit faster than it should have been. Nothing had ever happened quite like that before. He’d gotten into it in the past, sure, but he’d never gotten this... what was it? Upset, maybe? Concerned?

He began to gather the trash from their meal. What had that been about? They’d gotten together just fine, had a laugh or two, chatted a bit... Had it gone off the rails, or had everything gone right? He hadn’t planned the kiss at all, and Piers shocked him when he agreed. Why did he do that? And _why_ did it hurt so much now that he was gone? That he hadn’t said anything?

“... Fuck.” Raihan uttered, staring at the tapestry before him with his arms full. Maybe it was just that he’d really, actually tried this time. He’d thought Piers might not have a lot to spend so he got lunch for everyone, he’d opened the conversation with lighthearted stories, and still, _still_ it managed to go to pot. _Why_ had he insisted on a bet like that? He’d thought it might have worked for a moment there, but what did he even mean by “worked” anyway? What was he trying to do?

His head similarly foggy, Raihan left the room and marched downstairs, still lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. Sorry this one took so long. I actually finished it a couple days ago, but if you couldn't tell by now, I'm a coward. Anyway, thanks for reading so far, and hopefully I can crank the next chapter out faster.


	9. Chapter 9

“What in the world... _is_ this?”

Piers scrolled through the pictures on his phone again, then a third time, his speech arrested.

He had been curious; even after his chat with Raihan, he couldn’t form the questions into words and so, found no answers. Alone with his thoughts while Marnie traveled to meet with Gloria, he’d decided to man up and try to figure this nonsense out himself. Sitting in the flat with his old-model phone, he finally had had enough tension and, half an hour ago, had begun to search, opening a browser and typing whatever came to mind.

_What’s so attractive about men, anyway?_

There were entire platforms on the subject, it seemed. He could hardly believe there was this much... discourse? Shocked, he started in on a forum where someone had wondered that exact thing, years prior. And reading the replies, it didn’t seem easily responded to... Message after message that amounted to “don’t worry about it” or “if you know, you know”. And yet someone else in the world was having the same issue as he was... Wait, was it an issue, really? No, of course not; it was curiosity, nothing more. Was there possibly someone out there that could help-  
He paused in his reading on a single reply, near the end of the thread.

“If you need to know, there’s an easy way haha, just go to this website and figure it out from there”

The address was some strange word combination that made no sense to him. Regardless, opening the website was easy enough, and everything seemed normal until he found himself staring, mouth agape at photo after photo of... well, what else could he have expected?

Obviously it would have been a man. But even then, the pictures were of the same man, face cropped neatly from the frame in each. His muscular chest was visible though, as he slowly stripped himself of clothing in a time lapsed set of images, one after the other.

A single picture made Piers stop and stare for a moment, thumb hovering over the phone’s screen as he took it in. The man was removing a pair of joggers, his finger hooked beneath the waistband that had been pulled down just enough to reveal auburn fur and the hint of something more substantial. Piers’ throat was suddenly dry, and he blinked several times before continuing on to the next photo. Another man, already shirtless, had joined the frame and came up behind the first subject. Piers watched, his breath stilled, as he came to the last picture... Or perhaps it was a video? It was moving, at any rate, though he hadn’t remembered pressing anything to play it.

The second man was also muscled, Piers noted, though far more densely than the first. He had a complexion that made him wonder, for the briefest of moments, whether it had been Raihan... But no, it was more of a hot cocoa colour than Raihan’s umber-like tone. Wasting no time, he pulled the first bloke’s trousers down roughly, revealing a pale, stiff manhood, before unfastening his own dirt-splotched pair and unleashing his rather larger one.

For one reason or another, Piers didn’t seem to be able to look away, the scene unfolding before his eyes utterly enthralling. It was unlike anything he’d ever witnessed before somehow, different even than the small sampling he’d had of straight pornography. There was a raw edge to it, a sense of danger to the proceedings. That alone might be the reason his pulse was quickening...

The paler man writhed under the other’s touch, strong-looking hands running over his body; one began to caress the man’s chest, causing his head, invisible though his face might have been, to clearly arch backwards. The other hand brushed thick fingers through the patch of hair down below, before firmly seizing hold of the shaft there.

Piers could only imagine what it might have sounded like; the heavy breathing, the understated moans and panting in the room as the second man began to stroke the first. The second man was using smooth, seemingly measured movement, making the first man twitch and pulse erotically.

_Dear lord._

He couldn’t take this any longer. His chest felt tight, and his heart raced. It was too much... The second Piers thought this, his calloused fingers began to roam, brushing lightly over his ivory skin. They wandered to and fro as he watched the second man’s ministrations, his forceful motions suddenly bringing to mind Raihan’s kiss from days ago. The taste of his lips was still on his mind for some reason... Piers shivered slightly as his fingertips brushed the thin fabric covering his growing erection, eyes glued to the small screen. He watched intently as the second man sped up his hands. He only managed a few more before the paler man shot his load, pitching forward as he did so and bracing his hands on the surface behind the camera.

“...” Piers watched the sticky, translucent strings land on the desktop near the camera, brain filled with a faint buzzing sound, and the suffocating heat of summer. “...”

_... Fuck it._

He couldn’t hold himself back at this point. His heart fluttering, he tugged his pants down, releasing his aching member from it’s stifling prison. A few gentle rubs, and it was at full mast, already ruddy and a tad painful from disuse. When had he last done something like this? Months ago, at the very least. Biting his lower lip, Piers held it in a loose grip and began, almost shyly, to caress it.

On his phone, the second man was holding the first down with a single well-toned arm. Piers could glimpse the tip of his dick as he rubbed the length along the first man’s backside. And after a few seconds, he couldn’t even see that any longer; the second man had taken hold of his own sizable tool and, with little pretense, began to sink it into the other man’s lightly freckled arse.

Soft green eyes widened as Piers took in the sight of the second man’s uncut rod sliding deep inside the first. The first man seemed to be having a similar reaction; he started twisting about, though one of his jerks managed to shove the second man’s shaft all the way inside in what was most likely a mistake. The first man pounded the desk near the camera with his fist once, chest heaving, before settling back down and bending lower, gripping the edge of the desk.

 _This... this is how men have sex..?_ _What must that even_ be _like?_

Piers began to speed up, the feather-light caresses becoming a bit harder and more insistent. He naturally fell into rhythm with the second man’s assault as he watched him plunge into the first man, the cadence of their simultaneous movements causing a warm, tingling feeling to spread through his body. The second man had the first shoved against what Piers could only imagine was the wall next to the camera, allowing a full side view of the proceedings. And what a (terribly unusual) view it was, yet still Piers watched, and what was more, masturbated to the sight. Something inexplicable was making him this way, and it was something he would probably have to unpack later... But for now, the building sensations and the video took his full attention.

The second man had started to thrust even harder, gripping the first man’s hips tightly as he pounded away. Piers gripped a bit harder, his svelte hand encircling his dick and rubbing the head, making him bite his lip to keep from vocalizing his pleasure.

 _She’s not here. She’s not here right now, let go already._ Intoxicated by the sight of the two men on his phone screen and a particular warm scent lingering in his memories, he began to pant audibly.

“Ah... Hah... Ahn...” His smooth, dark voice reached only his own ears as he stroked and kneaded his erection, dewy clear beads of liquid beginning to form at the tip and fall, coating his fingers. His attention turned back to the video in time to witness the second man thrust deeply into the first. He held his position for several moments, then pulled back slowly, exiting his partner. His manhood jerked, a bit of creamy white semen dripping to the floor as the man backed up, allowing the first to finally stand up.

Piers had seen come before, obviously. But it took on an entirely different quality when it wasn’t his own. Somehow it looked more enticing, more standout. Whatever the reason might have been, the sight of it sent him into something of a frenzy; his rhythm’s intensity increasing as his rough fingertips stroked the sensitive underside. The warm feeling built and built, bringing him at last to climax. His breath hitched in his throat as he cried out, his hips bucking forcefully, shoving his pulsing member into his hand.

Settling back down into his seat, his attention turned to his fingers. Somehow the sight of the glassy liquid, streaked through with white and clinging to his skin, was less embarrassing that usual. It merely reminded him of the video he had just seen, and the different results of the two men’s passions.

_I wonder what it’s like._

He turned his hand over and inspected it. It had gotten on the back as well... Dazed, he brought two of his fingers to his lips and gently licked the ends. It was... not as bad as he’d thought. Salt and sweetness in equal measure, overlaid with an odd, gentle musk that clung to his senses. Was it always this... pleasant?

_Wait. What the hell am I doing?_

Snapping back to reality was something he’d found himself doing a lot lately. Piers grabbed a few scattered napkins from his table and began to tidy up, his face a bright scarlet. The moment, strange as it had been, was over, leaving him feeling foolish. With his hand now clean and everything tucked away neatly, he eyed his phone warily. Most of him wanted to get rid of the evidence. He reached out and picked it up; the video had started over. He had been watching this, watching while he’d... he shook his head and went to close the browser page, but paused before doing so.

Perhaps he had best keep it bookmarked. He needed to think about this for a while. Hitting the button to save the page, he closed it and tossed the device onto his bed. Regardless of where this was coming from or what he needed to do now, it was time for a long shower.

Grabbing a towel from his drawer, he headed towards the bath, shamed and satiated both.

“Mnn-”

Raihan bit the other man’s ear, causing a stifled moan to escape him. It was late evening and Raihan was most definitely in a hunting sort of mood; something about this bloke had set him off, and he wholeheartedly intended to sink his teeth into the dish he’d been served up. They’d only been there for maybe ten minutes, but judging by the feeling of the other man growing stiffer by the second, they were both in need of this. Raihan moved to the man’s pale neck, scraping his sharp teeth along soft skin. The other man shivered beneath his touch as Raihan smoothed his warm hands over him.

“So then, what’s your name, love?” Raihan whispered, hot breath hitting the other bloke’s ear and making him jump. He and his friend had come for a tour before closing, and the redhead had caught Raihan’s eye at once; his cream coloured skin, his punkish attire, the smooth angles of his face, and his combination of awkwardness and excitement at being in the gym had captured his attention. Twenty minutes later and the two were at the top of the tower, sandwiched against the stone wall as they snogged.

“Mmph...” The ginger tried to catch his breath. “I... um, C-Cameron.” He stammered the last bit as he felt Raihan’s tongue slide up his neck, the rough, warm feeling causing him to cry out again.

Raihan smiled to himself, a wicked grin that fair glittered in the dim light. He’d overheard it earlier, but it was always best to introduce yourself properly. “Good to meet you then. Now hold still for a bit.” He conveniently failed to give Cameron any time before attacking the hollow of his neck, nipping and kissing his collarbone. He began to unfasten Cameron’s vest, then his shirt, brushing soft lips against the spots that each button had covered, giving each a quick taste before moving to the next. Cameron’s skin smelled of soap and cedar, and the light sheen of sweat covering his lean body was just a tad saline. Absolutely lovely... Raihan liked his meals seasoned, after all.

Raihan locked eyes with the other man. He was handsome, oh yes; thin and tall, a straight nose and high cheekbones, with soft blue-gray eyes that met his with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. He undid the button to Cameron’s trousers without breaking eye contact, tugging the zipper down with a practiced flourish.  
There it was... Cameron’s already rosy face turned red at the sight of Raihan sliding his pants down, looking coyly at him. There was a small pause while Raihan drank in this sight, leaving him with a sense of accomplishment. He gazed at the uncovered erection, already tinted pink and hard as scales... but he didn’t want to indulge the bloke yet. No, tormenting the other man like this was much more to his liking. Even so, he couldn’t hold himself back for long.

Their gazes met once more as Raihan’s lips made contact with the sensitive spot beneath the head, smothering taut skin with a deep, sensuous kiss that made Cameron shudder. Grinning, he flicked his tongue along the underside, taking in the flavour of the other man... But there was only a faint trace of something there, irking Raihan a bit. Incensed, he began to stroke the man’s shaft, coaxing salty droplets of precome to the surface.

_Theeeere we are._

_  
_Pleased as punch, he licked the dew from the tip, coating his tongue with Cameron’s nectar and rolling it about his mouth with relish. Somewhat briny, with faint sweet and bitter notes; Raihan hummed with pleasure at the flavor filling his senses. “Mmm... Ah.” He glanced at Cameron’s face, grinning mischievously. The other man was panting heavily, face still a pleasing crimson hue as his body trembled under Raihan’s touch. Raihan couldn’t help but smile at that. _Hm-hm... Just beautiful._ The sounds of Cameron’s labored breathing, the rosy flush of his skin, and the shudder of his member as Raihan stroked it were all incredibly sexy. It was more than he could bear, really... Kissing the tip once more, Raihan parted his lips and allowed the considerable length of the other man’s cock to slide deep into the sultry heat of his mouth.

Cameron made a strangled noise and grasped desperately at the air as Raihan began to suckle gently, moving forward until the end touched the back of his throat. Ah... and there was still a bit left after that, even! Grasping it in one hand and massaging, Raihan began to move, back and forth. His soft lips pursed and relaxed as he went, stroking the length with his tongue. Ah... it felt so good in his mouth... it had been quite a while since he’d been with a man, and he’d rather missed it. The solid rod, the look of pure pleasure on his face, and the sticky precome in Raihan’s throat were exciting him. He _really_ wouldn’t be able to hold back later... But, first thing’s first. He started to speed up, allowing his teeth to graze Cameron’s skin lightly as he kneaded and sucked, giving it all he had.

His best efforts bore fruit. Before long, his touches led the other man to the peak of pleasure. He came, and the bitterness of his semen flooded Raihan’s mouth. It glazed his tongue as he swallowed every bit he could, savouring the complex taste of the other man and letting the scent fuel his desire even more. Finally, he pulled away, letting his tongue glide along the length of his partner’s dick on the way out.

“Mmm...” Raihan stood, beaming, his smile somehow animalistic. He winked roguishly at Cameron, then pinned him again without another word. Two pairs of lips met, two tongues tangled and probed, pressing against one another in a back-and-forth that only inflamed Raihan further. It was too much; he couldn’t wait any longer. He drew back and, with a single fluid movement, spun Cameron to face the wall.

Surprised, Cameron attempted to look back at him for several moments, twisting slightly to turn his head upon hearing a small pop... but made a sound somewhere between a moan and and yelp as Raihan pressed his lightly lubricated cock against the other man’s backside. Raihan couldn’t help but smile at the reaction. It was cute, somehow. He leaned forward, placing a hand against the wall he had Cameron pinned to. “Gagging for it, aren’t you love?” His voice was a low and breathy purr as he licked the edge of Cameron’s ear, eliciting more sweet moans from him.

Enchanted by the sound filling the room, he took a moment to appreciate the scene. A gorgeous redhead bent over before his eyes, caught firmly in the throes of pleasure, all because of him... It was stunning, really. But there was something missing... Raihan reached his spare hand forward, and with a flick of his wrist had snatched the hairband away from Cameron’s ponytail, letting the silken mass of hair cascade over his shoulders. He ran his fingers through soft tresses, the slippery strands flowing through his hand like water.

_Perfect._

Satisfied, he began to press forward, and the tight entrance of Cameron’s arse finally gave way to Raihan’s invading manhood.

The two men howled in unison; Cameron began to claw at the stone wall, while Raihan took a second to catch his breath. Finally settled, he began to rock his hips, each thrust sliding a bit deeper inside the other man, entering him centimeter by luscious, agonizing centimeter. At long last, he was completely inside him, and Raihan paused to give them both a moment; the redhead was clearly unused to what was happening, if both the snugness of his opening and his half-dazed cries were any indication, while Raihan wanted to draw out the experience as much as he could. Cameron’s hot, soft walls felt heavenly rubbing against him, and he didn’t want to end it _too_ early. It was his mission to make sure both of them were completely satisfied, and he intended to see it through.

After a minute or so, he began to thrust again, causing tiny squeals to emit from his partner with every movement. He really was quite adorable. His voice made him sound so helpless, unable to fight the sensations building in him. And Raihan was building as well, each long, slow plunge and retreat sending chills up his spine. He’d missed this feeling, and to have it back in such a spectacular manner was making him near-giddy. “Haah... Not bad, Cameron, not bad at all! Let’s pick up the pace, shall we?”

Raihan sped up, and the other man’s volume increased, indistinct and wordless vocalizations that nevertheless got the point across. The sounds of his passionate cries were making Raihan’s heart quicken, and his excitement was beginning to urge him forward even faster. Again and again, two pairs of hips met in a frenzy of salacious desire, driving both of them to lose themselves in the feeling of pure pleasure. Cameron was twitching around him, his walls pulsing with every minute change in tempo or force; Raihan was beginning to feel that familiar warm tightness building up inside him, urging him on. He was already about to burst from just this much... but he was ever the slave to his vices. Harder it was, and harder still, until the sounds of skin meeting skin echoed through the chamber.

Brought to the very top, he came, an overfull glass spilling deep inside the other man. Cameron gasped at the faint sensation of Raihan’s seed pumping into him, just as Raihan did the same. He gulped air down like a drowning man, his lungs burning and his legs weak. It only took him a moment to reclaim his composure, but that vulnerable second was both the best and worst of his person at once.

The moment faded, and Raihan pulled from Cameron, prompting an exhausted exclamation from the redhead. Raihan ran his hand through Cameron’s scarlet hair once more, almost wistfully, before turning his attention to tidying up.

After they’d gotten sorted, Raihan flashed a grin at Cameron that was only a shade disingenuous. “Have fun?”

Cameron nodded. He seemed rather out of it, and was probably struggling with something, but whatever it was, he didn’t mention it. Instead he took several deep breaths and nodded again. “I, ah... Yeah. Yeah.” His embarrassment looked like it was still plaguing him, although his skin tone was losing the pink tint as he straightened his vest and shirt. “I should meet up with... with Haru again. Um... thanks for the tour...” His cheeks were the last to lose their rosy flush and he trained stormy blue eyes to the ground, completely lost for words.  
Raihan’s grin faded into a more genuine, soft smile. “’Course. Need me to lead you?” He began to open the heavy doors leading downstairs.

“No, I mean... I can manage.” Cameron looked back at Raihan and even smiled a bit. “Um... actually, thanks. I’d been... I’d been needing to figure something out and I think this might’ve helped a bit.”

Surprised, Raihan blinked several times. ‘Thank you’ was... not something he heard often, as though he were a doctor performing surgery. “Yeah...” He said slowly, puzzled. “Yeah, no problem. Glad I helped.”

Cameron nodded and, with another half-smile, made his way downstairs and out of the tower.

It took him a bit to realize he was annoyed about something. It took him even longer to figure out he was annoyed at himself. Raihan paced the floor with plodding steps, looking at the door on occasion. What the hell was the issue _now?_ He’d finally gotten it out of his system, he’d thought, but something was still bugging him.

Irritated, Raihan left the tower and headed home, lost in his own head once more.


	10. Chapter 10

“Oi Raihan. I gotta talk to you about some stuff. Let’s meet up Tuesday at 6, and don’t be late.”

Raihan checked his phone again. Normally he did it reflexively, but every time he’d looked at it today he’d been aware of it. Funny how many times he did this a day; hell, even an hour, yet it never much crossed his mind until now. He scanned the message and then the time, then the message once more. Dropping his hand to his side and tucking his phone away once more, he watched the surrounding crowd with a gaze as sharp as a knife. The faces passed, some familiar and some foreign, but none the peaked countenance of Piers.

With a deep sigh and another cursory glance at his phone, Raihan let his thoughts begin to wander. What would he even want with him? Oh damn, was he narked about the kiss now? Rai had some trouble holding back around him, after all... Why was that, anyway? Sure, he’d indulged himself with plenty of people before now, but he’d never come across anyone quite as... _interesting_ as Piers was. Something about him made Raihan lose his cool, take risks he’d never taken before.

He glanced at the phone once more, then back at the crowd. No... no, no... was he still not here? After what felt like ages, his eyes caught hold of a black-and-white mane trapped behind a human traffic jam. From what Raihan could tell, he was getting quite a bit of attention. Probably because he never seemed to leave Spikemuth much. _Well, time to go rescue him, I suppose!_

Phone, check. Wallet, check. Smile? Check. Head held high, Raihan gave the gaggle of onlookers a casual wave as he approached. “Oi you lot, what’s all this? Mind letting the great Raihan in on the fun?” His strong, cheery voice was just loud enough to make the majority of the crowd look his way.

Perfectly timed as well; an irate shout rang out as heads turned towards him. “Let me through, already!”

Raihan’s protective smile grew more natural at the sight of Piers emerging from the sea of humans, heading his way with a sour scowl marring lovely pale lips. Several women squealed as they backed off, allowing Piers to finally make his way over. He looked even more ticked off than he normally did, somehow. He was dressed in his usual attire today, the stretchy fabric snug against his thin body, boots making a metallic tap with every step. He stopped in front of Raihan and gave the dragon trainer a once over, then turned back to the crowd and flicked his gloved hand dismissively. “All right, clear off! Gym Leader business.” His words were met with varying degrees of reluctance, but eventually the rabble did so, rejoining the flow and heading back to their lives. Raihan let a sigh escape him. _Well, at least he’ll be in a better mood now, eh?_

His hopes were in vain. The scowl had only deepened as Piers turned back to face him, arms crossed across his chest. His grin shifted back on, gleaming armour in place. “... So! You wanted to talk about something?” The forced cheerfulness in Raihan’s voice was almost painful. The hell was Piers so angry for today? Seemed like this was his default mode, but even so, it did make Rai curious if he had any other major emotions to speak of.

Piers’ gaze did not waver as he stared, soft green eyes suddenly hard, at Raihan’s face. It was making him oddly nervous. Finally, Piers’ thinned mouth opened, letting his sultry voice free. “I dunno what you’re playing at, mate, but I want no part of it. This... whatever it is, needs to stop.”  
Raihan blinked repeatedly, utterly flummoxed. “Sorry, but what are you on about?” He asked, smoothing a hand over his sharp tails.

Piers shook his head, slowly, then gestured down the street. “Let’s go somewhere more private.” His tone was light and cool, and Raihan felt a knot growing in the pit of his stomach. He turned towards the west and started off, smile momentarily melting away into a look of worry.

The two men entered the tower, neither uttering a word as Raihan opened the heavy door and closed it behind them. The ringing silence of the room was only broken by a deep breath. In... then out, slowly, as he braced himself for whatever was to come. He faced Piers again, flashing his grin once more. Piers was staring at him, confused, one eyebrow raised in a wordless question.

“So...?” Raihan repeated. He was mentally bracing for the impact of whatever Piers’ venomous tongue had to spit at him. By the look of things, he’d really fucked up now… He kept himself from raising his arms across his chest defensively, choosing to leave one hanging limply and one in his pocket. Business as usual, right? No reason to let his mask slip, especially since the other man was being terse.

Piers brushed his hair from his face, momentarily revealing both of his eyes. They were just as gorgeous as when they first met, though admittedly Raihan could have done without them being narrowed at him like that. “... You’ve done something. Not sure what, but it’s different now.”

Once more, Raihan felt completely lost. What in the hells was he-

“I don’t understand it...” Piers began to pace, slowly, back and forth before his eyes. He gestured to the air lazily as he spoke. “Everything was normal before our last meeting. Nothing strange at all. But now I’m out of sorts, wondering what everything means...” His dulcet voice cracked slightly, prompting him to clear his throat. Raihan chose to listen silently until he was sure he was done.

He took a deep breath, and Raihan could nearly count his ribs as he did. “... I’m not sure what I want any longer. And somehow, someway, I know it’s you. You did this to me, and now...” Another breath, shuddering this time, and Piers turned to face him once more. Raihan had no idea he could possibly scowl that hard, and yet he was, with a sharp gaze full of injured pride and incredulity. The taller man bit his lower lip, racking his brain to try and guess what he was talking about. The day had been fine, hadn’t it? They had spoken, had lunch, and... Surely he didn’t mean...? No. No, he couldn’t mean the kiss. He never said anything, and Raihan was fairly certain that moan had been himself... Hadn’t it?

“Do you... I mean, are you on about that ki-”

“Don’t. Just...” Piers shook his head again, more violently than before, as though the words were knives he was fending off. He stopped talking and turned, showing Raihan his profile, his two-toned forelock of hair obscuring his face from the side. Silence fell once more; a long, stretching uncertainty that lasted nearly a minute.

Raihan couldn’t believe it. At first, he had to choke back a laugh; everything was so utterly ridiculous. But on the other hand, it seemed to be hurting Piers pretty badly, and that part was quite far from amusing... He stretched a broad hand towards him, trying to bridge the gap, but thought better and withdrew it before he made any kind of contact. Something about this situation made him wary; Piers was like a wounded Deino right now, apt to bite the hand that might otherwise soothe him. And the last thing Raihan wanted was to make him snap...

Well, he had to do _something_ , at any rate. Instead of forcing the issue, he merely held his hands up in casual surrender. “All right. I don’t quite follow, but I’m sorry for whatever I did.”

Piers turned his head and stared in disbelief. “You... don’t...?” His right hand immediately attached to his head, his left clenched. When he spoke, it was with a voice trembling with anger. “You’re a right _fucking_ bastard, you know that?”

Raihan remained silent, hands still in an apologetic gesture as he stared, wide eyed as a child caught stealing.

“I mean, ‘s not enough to confuse me like this, but then you’ve got the gall to say you’re sorry,” Piers was glaring hard at him now. “And not even know _why_?!” His words were punctuated by Piers’ thin fingers thrusting into his chest forcefully. The two locked gazes, and even Raihan could tell there was a torrent of hurt feelings behind those lovely light green eyes of his.

“...” Raihan was feeling a tad uncomfortable. He’d never encountered someone this angry over a mere kiss. All they’d done was touch lips for a moment, honestly! Unless... unless he... _was_ actually into...? A great many realizations flooded to his mind, washing away the gritty blankness that had been stuck there until now.

_Oh no. I think I might’ve actually won that bet._

He felt his stomach knot again, his body sinking into the floor with the weight of the realization. He felt ill, a wave of nausea accompanying the idea of what he had inflicted. Nothing was going the way he meant it to. He’d been fooling himself this whole time, hadn’t he...?

Before he could stop himself, he started talking, an unfiltered stream of consciousness tinted by fear. His voice was a tad louder than he’d meant it, and the words gradually tapered off in quiet desperation. “Oh no, it was just a bit of a lark, really- just wanted to show you it wasn’t so bad, and if you’d told me then and there to fuck off, it would’ve been... Would’ve been just... a laugh, right? Didn’t... actually think you’d agree! Just wanted you to see it was normal and all, and I...” He began to cradle his head in his hands, mouth dry, his heart heavy as lead. “... I... You must hate me so much right now! Think I’d hate me too, come to that!”

His words began to lessen, each one weaker than the last, as though wrenched from a dying man. “... I really am... sorry. I wanted... I wanted to know you more. I wanted you... to know me.”

That was it then. It was different this time... I mean, sure, he’d be up for a tumble or three with him; but more importantly he really, really wanted to know what made Piers tick. He’d gotten a glimpse under that mask of his a while back, when they’d talked near the tunnels, but only that and nothing more. Something about that taste gave Raihan the distinct impression that there was much, much more to him than either of them knew.

And he wanted whatever it was hiding behind those eyes. Raihan had spent his whole life being affable, easy to talk to, confident; and the idea that Piers was just the opposite had both intrigued and sort of hurt him. The prickly monochrome man had an immovable shield around his heart, and he had been seduced by his own thinking that he could be that irresistible sword to pierce it. He _was_ the great Raihan, after all.

_... Fuck. You daft sod._

Looks like it was over. He’d dashed his chances, and there was nothing much to be done to fix it. How could he have been so damn _stupid?_ And _why_ did he always find himself wondering that about Piers in particular? And more importantly, _why did it hurt so much?_ No, he _knew_ why it hurt him, and it had taken him his entire life to get far enough away from that dark, ugly truth that he’d put it near out of mind. But now he could feel it, like his own shadow, following his every move and threatening to… Raihan bit his lower lip, struggling against his truth with all his might.

It felt like ages when he finally looked up, only to see... Piers. The other man’s arms had dropped, and he was looking at him differently. The stare was suddenly not as hostile...? He couldn’t explain it properly, but it certainly felt less intensely hateful; the hard edge had now dulled, giving way to something else entirely.

“...” Piers gazed at him with a mix of curiosity and skepticism. Raihan was bracing himself once more, honestly a bit frightened of the shorter man’s words and the dual pain they would bring. He didn’t want to admit it even now, but he knew that this moment would haunt him for years, the moment when he bared his heart once more only to see it shattered-

“Haah... Damn. Ha... Figures, eh?”

Raihan had no idea what to make of the other man’s dry laugh. Piers’ thin arms dropped to his sides, his head tilting back as he gazed at the ceiling. He seemed amused, or maybe... defeated? His laughter died down, yielding to soft-spoken words. “Truth is, I was half hoping you’d say something that would make me hate you. Or rather, give me a _reason_ to hate you. Wouldn’t have taken much convincing.”

Piers paused, his hand coming up to hold his other arm in a surprisingly meek gesture. “Honestly, I think I just wanted to blame you for it. These stupid, weird new feelings of mine... They’ve been rather difficult to sort through, but it’s not your fault I have them.” Another long sigh. “I.. I’m sorry, Raihan.”

Raihan was confused again. It was starting to be a familiar feeling, at least when around Piers. “… S-sorry?” What did he mean? Surely he meant for _Raihan_ to beg forgiveness? Yeah, his mind must have been twisting what it heard into... something he wanted to hear.

Piers gave him a wry sort of half-smile, making Raihan’s already aching heart beat harder. “Well... Yeah? You... didn’t deserve all that, to be frank. And I’m sorry for what I said.” A deep sigh again. He put a hand to his forehead, shaking his head disbelievingly. “Didn’t think it’d hurt you too, but... well, here we are, I s’pose. And when I realized how upset we both were... Guess it was like the quiet after a gig, yeah? No more anger, no more blame, just... peace. Well, really, I’m pretty angry at myself, but.” Now he shrugged, almost dismissively. “You’re not to blame. And my... well, whatever I just found out about myself is... my problem, not yours. So I really am sorry, Raihan.”

There was a moment of silence while Raihan looked at the other man in shock. Without thought, the words that came from his mouth were, “Didn’t think you’d ever apologize to me for anything.”

Piers shrugged again, casually. “Well, Marnie, eh? If there’s one thing she’s taught me it’s to own up when I do or say something awful.” He seemed almost embarrassed, and refused to meet the taller man’s gaze as he looked around the room. “I, ah... have a bit of a temper when it comes to... stuff like this. Been working on it, but... never really had to test my limits before...” He made a nondescript sound similar to choking on something for a split second, then started again. “Er, what I mean is... I tend to, ah, overreact around you. About a lot of things. And... I hope you can forgive me.”

Raihan nodded haltingly. When it was clear Piers was done speaking, he felt like he could breathe again. Though his dry throat still ached, his heart was beginning to settle back down at last. The tension in his body started to fade away as he straightened his posture. And by the time his hand had compulsively shot up to smooth his hair back, he was beginning to be able to feel his appendages once more. All in all, it took maybe 30 seconds for him to calm down.

“... Yeah.” His voice wasn’t quite as smooth as it normally was, but the strength in it was returning bit by bit. He gave Piers a small smile, almost as though testing the waters. Piers didn’t say anything, so he continued. “Yeah. I mean, heartfelt apology like that, who ’m I to say no?” Raihan chuckled weakly. “So... So does that mean you _did_ enjoy-”

“Marnie needs to meet up with me.” Piers interjected, looking towards the heavy door. “Got to go; sorry mate, you know how it is.”

Without a word, Raihan pushed the great slabs of metal apart and Piers walked outside, into the crisp dusk air. He stopped a few steps away and, suddenly turned his head, showing Raihan his facial profile. It might have been a trick of the setting sun, but his cheeks seemed... a faint pink? He seemed to be struggling with a thought as he stood there, looking determinedly towards the wall. Finally he spoke, almost inaudible over the sounds of the city. “... Also… I suppose it’s not a ‘no’.”

And with that simple sentence, Piers departed towards Spikemuth. And the great Raihan- Gym Leader of Hammerlocke, trainer of dragons, and all-around amazing guy- was left standing in a stone doorway with no idea what had just happened. He closed the door behind him and stared, incredulously, at the crowd of people he loved so much. Some waved towards him, some held hands, and most were just moving to or fro, to home or work, busy and happy. He gazed upon his people... and laughed. He let out a quiet chuckle that became a loud, joyful roar, turning looks towards him as he slid down the steel doors, head in hand and losing his damn mind. It was only a few moments, but each new breath felt like his first, the cold air hitting his lungs with sweet pain that made his head spin. It wasn’t long before he’d drawn a crowd of concerned onlookers, and once his fit had subsided he stood, reassuring everyone of his well-being. The crowd dispersed after a moment, leaving the great Raihan to make his way to his flat alone, his heart and his step both light as air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for my lateness. School started and I am lame.
> 
> I love you all. And I am writing stuff, honest! ._.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ugh. What time is it...?_

A pale, slender hand shot out and grabbed the beat-up cellphone that had been disturbing his sleep with its incessant ringing. The stupid, insipid jingle was one he’d long since fallen out of the habit of hearing regularly, and was supremely annoying. Piers fumbled with the screen, his bruised looking eyes focusing blearily at it. And, whatever he’d been expecting... wasn’t at all what he saw. _Oh. Oh no._

He answered the phone with a shaky voice. “Marnie?! You all right? You, you never call me...” He tried his damnedest to hold back the fear building in him, but it threatened to creep into his voice with every syllable. Had something happened to her? Oh hell, while he’d been off gallivanting about with Raihan, she’d gotten herself in trouble and...!

His younger sister’s voice, soft and sweet as whipped cream, came through the other end of the line. “Yeah. I’m... I’m more than all right, actually.” 

... Piers was confused. Rather than scared, she sounded more like she was... smiling? He could hear the lightness in her voice, the shy way she spoke... What was going on? Was she feeling all right? It was definitely a side of her he hadn’t heard in ages. “Well... Uh, what... What’s up?” Piers’ words sounded as lost as he was. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wouldn’t like the answer. And sure as anything...

She giggled.

_Okay, what happened to my little sis and who is this impostor?_

“Big bro!” There was her usual tone back; stronger, more admonishing. It was only after her reply that he realized he’d muttered that last bit out loud. _Oh hell, this is going to be bad._ He could feel the lecture building to a head, a storm he’d have to weather before they could keep talking. “Honestly, you’d think-”

Her words cut off suddenly, and Piers’ sensitive ears could pick up quiet discussion in the background. The talk lasted but a few moments before she began again. “... Anyway...” Marnie cleared her throat, a habit picked up from her sibling, and spoke into the phone once more. “I... met someone, I think. And I wanted to talk about it when I got home, is all. I’ll see you in a couple days, all right?” She sounded a tad apprehensive.

Dead silence.

“... Big bro?”

“Eh?!” Piers replied. Or rather, he was aware of the words coming out of his mouth, but had put no conscious thought into speaking them. “Uh, yeah! Sounds great! Be uh, be safe, yeah?” 

His tone was airy, but he couldn’t get over the numb horror creeping through his brain, spreading every second and devouring his thoughts. He felt like he was drifting away, a leaf caught in a whirlwind, with no power to even comprehend the words he’d heard, much less fight against them.

“Great!” Her tone changed. Suddenly it was pure, joyful light, chipping at the dense fog that was surrounding him. “Got to go, love you!” And with that, he found himself alone with this new information, sitting in a room filled with the ringing nothingness he’d come to associate with her absence.

She’d... _met_ someone...? 

What.

What did- wait. No, she couldn’t have... A _boyfriend_ ? Gods, who would it be? Not that curly haired kid, no way, but... No, no, surely not _Hop_? Piers thought he’d been an alright sort, bit loud and excitable... but if he went within ten yards of Piers’ sister, he and Leon would find out who the scarier elder brother was. 

Before he knew it, he was grabbing clothes and pulling them on, pacing restlessly around the small bedroom as he did. 

Did that _brat_ think he was anywhere _near_ worthy of his little sis? Oh nononono, not happening, this was _not_ happening. Leon’s brother or no, he’d have to get through Piers if he wanted Marnie. She was MUCH too good for him! Sure, he’d done a lot, helping everyone out and all, making a bit of a name for himself as that professor’s assistant... but he had a rather high opinion of himself if he thought...

Sharp anger and cold panic fought for dominance in Piers’ heart. Yeah, Marnie was getting older and all, but she’s too young to really have a relationship like that! Not until she’s at least twenty, right? Maybe twenty five! She was too innocent, too pure still for that kind of thing... Piers finished getting sorted, still out-of-sorts as he sat down hard on his chair. He needed to do something right now, something to take his mind off of everything. Without a second thought, he pulled his boots on and headed out the door. It was all too much. He needed time, he needed air...

He needed a fucking drink.

* * *

_Ugh. What time is- OW._

Piers’ hand instantly grasped his head, trying to calm the throbbing pain that came with opening his eyes. Or moving. The room was mostly dark, but there was a curtain that was slightly open, letting in a peek of morning sun. He groaned softly, his wavy hair covering his face to block out the light as he turned over and clutched at the soft, smooth bedsheets that smelled like spice and warmth wait where the hell was he.

He shot up at once and regretted it even sooner. “Oh hell...!” His hands shot up and he regretted that too. Clutching his head again was just making it worse, somehow, and the desert of his throat was screaming for water. He scanned the room for something familiar, anything to calm him down, maybe his shoes so he could get out of... wherever this was. As he looked, he heard a door close somewhere to his left. It seemed far too loud for his liking, and he was just about to tell whoever it was to stuff it, when he saw exactly _who it was_. 

Raihan. He was running a towel over his hair, the glossy black strands falling neatly over the shaved sides as he did. His broad chest was covered in a loose shirt that nevertheless left his arms completely bare, and he had donned a pair of joggers that clung to his muscular legs. That scent followed him, mixing with the steam from what Piers could only assume was a shower. And the tall, handsome figure before him flashed a cheeky sort of grin at him as he chucked the towel onto the bed. 

_Oh no._

Piers went paler than usual, his skin rather sallow. _I... Did I... Did we-_

His rapidly darkening thoughts were thankfully interrupted as Piers felt a hand cup his shoulder. He looked up and met Raihan’s sharp gaze. “You okay there? You look terrible, mate.” His words were low, soft, concerned. There was something kind in there that Piers might once have mistaken for arrogance.

Piers attempted to reply, but nothing came. He wasn’t even sure what to say; fear had stolen his words from him. Was it fear, even?

“Oh, right. Here.” Raihan handed him a bottle of water, which he gratefully accepted and downed at once. The liquid hit his throat, making the searing pain worse for a brief time before it subsided. Feeling a bit better, Piers replaced the cap without looking at the worried man beside him. 

It was a moment before he could bring himself to speak. “... What did I... What happened last night?” 

Raihan, surprisingly unsurprising in his habits, chose to grin once more, despite Piers’ solemn words. “You want the whole story then?”

Fearing the worst but still determined, Piers nodded. 

And so Raihan began.

* * *

_Evening. Crisp air, quiet streets, and dimming light giving way to the star-studded softness of the night sky and the glowing street lamps down below. Raihan wasn’t entirely sure what time of day was his favourite in this city, but if he had to pick..._

_Nah, who was he fooling? He loved them all._

_He stared out of his window, down towards the ground and the people traversing it. The streets were calling to him, whispering seductively in his ears. And who was he to refuse a beautiful lady? He found himself pulling on his training outfit despite the cold. He’d been unusually idle as of late. Perhaps he’d jog a bit, get his heart rate up._

_And speaking of heart rate... He smiled as the memory of Piers’ back, the color of his cheeks as he spoke. The timbre of his voice, the soft words that he used to convey his feelings. It had been a few days, but Raihan’s mind kept going back to the scene, replaying it over and over like a beloved song._

_It seemed to have the same effect as one, oddly enough. His gloved hand came to rest on his chest as a warm, fuzzy sensation surrounded his heart. Whatever this was, it felt... nice. Safe, somehow, like a lit fireplace or a down blanket. And more than anything, it made him want to tease Piers to hell and back._

_Raihan’s lips parted to reveal a mischievous grin; an automatic reflection of his inner thoughts. The idea of being able to evoke that rosy color to stain Piers’ pale skin was too much, just too much. He wondered vaguely where else might gain that pearlescent pink hue, if he were to embarrass him...? A low chuckle escaped his throat as he ran, his trainers pounding the pavement with a satisfying thud._

_It was only midway through his first lap around the high street that he noticed the music. It was odd this time of night, to be playing music that spilled onto the streets. It was getting rather late for all that, and the people in this area usually preferred things a tad quieter... Curiosity piqued, the now slightly chilly Raihan started towards the noise._

_It wasn’t long at all before he traced the sounds to their source; it was a pub, the one near the eastern entrance to the city. Normally it was pretty quiet this time of year, but it seemed the temperature had caused a dozen or so folks to gather inside. The music was definitely coming from here, though it seemed much more muffled now that he was here. Perhaps someone had opened the door before? Speaking of doors, a man bundled in heavy winter clothing already was leaving the building, causing the door to swing wide open once more and-_

Wait a tic, is that...?

_Raihan blinked several times, but no matter how he looked at it, it definitely looked like him. He waited until the departing fellow was gone before opening the heavy wooden door wide, letting the cold air chase him inside and towards..._

_“Hey there.” His words were warm, as was the mildly bewildered, yet happy smile on his face as he gazed down at the top of Piers’ head._

_Piers- and it was Piers after all, no mistaking that mane- tilted his head back to look at whoever had addressed him. Raihan’s confusion grew quite a bit as the two locked gazes and he realized the paler man must’ve been in here for quite some time, judging by how his thin frame swayed slightly and his pale green eyes struggled to focus. “... Raihan?” Piers asked, finally. “What’re you doing here?”_

_“Could ask you the same, mate!” Raihan chuckled. “Doing all right there?”_

_“... Mm. No.” Piers pitched forward suddenly and allowed his forehead to hit the table with a thunk that made Rai wince. “Not all right.” He sounded... defeated somehow. He’d never seen him this down before, not even after the Championship Cup, so it probably wasn’t a battle. And he didn’t know quite enough to guess so... only one thing for it then._

_Raihan shook his head and, not bothering to wait for an invitation, sat at the table. “All right then, let’s talk. Tell Raihan what’s ailing you, eh?” He flashed that warm smile once more. “And don’t hold anything back! Just let it all out, and I’ll do my best to listen.”_

_He had no idea what that particular sentence meant until it was far too late._

  
  


_It was a long, long while and a couple more drinks before Piers seemed about done. He sat, head laying on the cool wooden surface of the table, looking at Raihan as the taller man seemed to ponder the situation. “So...” Raihan said at last, cupping his chin thoughtfully. “... Marnie has a boyfriend, you think it’s Hop, and you’re about ready to disembowel the lad. That about cover it?”_

_“Mm.” Piers answered, staring at the other man like a Trapinch waiting patiently for food, eyes glittering in the light._

_A broad hand smoothed black hair back as Raihan thought, frowning. “Hm. Well... hm. That’s rather difficult, I’d say. But I think my answer isn’t going to be anything you like.” He nodded, more to himself than anything._

_Piers merely continued to stare, eyebrows knitting together._

_“Marnie’s a young lady now, right? She’s growing up, and there’s nothing much you can do to stop that.” He measured his words, slowly and carefully. “I know you’re her big brother, and you basically raised her. But like it or not, she’s going to spread her wings and fly some day. And if you keep pushing her, she might never come home to roost again.”_

_Raihan’s voice carried a certain gravity to it at the end. Piers’ eyebrows furrowed even more as he thought. Finally, he nodded once and sat up... then unceremoniously fell over. Thankfully Raihan was quick enough to catch him before he fell face first onto the stone floor, but it was a near miss._

_Holding his captive steady in his arms, Raihan scrutinized him silently. Unfocused eyes lined in red. Pink cheeks. Still wobbly. “Yeah, think you need to sleep it off, Piers.” His words were plain and non-judgemental, though perhaps a bit firmer than intended._

_Piers frowned, but made no attempts to argue the point. At least not coherently. Instead, he allowed Raihan to half-carry him outside, hardly lucid enough to notice the cold night air hitting his skin. It didn’t take terribly long for them to make their way through near-empty streets, and before the hour struck 9 he was tucking the tired, still extremely drunken Piers into bed._

* * *

“... And now we’re here.” He concluded. “Not much else to be said.”

“Not...?” Piers felt the knot in his gut loosen somewhat. “So we... we didn’t...?” 

Raihan leaned back and looked at him, meeting his gaze. Piers felt his heart jolt as he stared, that teal gaze sharp enough to pierce the singer to his very soul. The longer Raihan looked, the faster his heart went, as though trying to build up enough momentum to escape the threat of being laid bare. He felt the tension stretching his nerves thin, a taut sinew about to snap.

Suddenly, Raihan smiled. It wasn’t a protective grin as he was pressed to do under stress; nor a seductive smirk that put Piers in mind of molten chocolate, a soupçon of smothering bittersweetness to coat his thoughts. 

No, this smile was gentle as the morning sun peeking through the curtains, sweet and soft as tea cakes. It put him in mind of Marnie, somehow; the not too much, just enough of it was comforting in a way he couldn’t describe. Raihan shook his head without looking away, and Piers could feel the corners of his mouth lifting, the tense feeling from mere moments ago gone without a trace. 

“... All right. Sorry for assuming.” Piers said quietly. He was relieved most certainly, but also... something else. A bit sad, it seemed? While he puzzled over this curious bit of knowledge, his eyes glued to the soft bedcover he was still wrapped in, he felt the bed shift and looked up again to see Raihan strolling over and standing in front of the window. His strong hand reached casually upwards and moved the curtain out of the way, granting him unrestricted access to the view below... whereas Piers was busy with a view of his own to take in. 

It was a sight, all right. The few droplets of water still clinging to his skin glittered in the light that haloed around him, leaking in from the gap in the curtains. It was hard not to stare... But then again, who’s to say he shouldn’t? And so Piers let his eyes wander, slaking his thirst on the taut definition of Raihan’s calves, of the slight curve of his back, the way every part of his body worked in concert for all to see. 

Thin and pale all his life, Piers had never really appreciated muscles before. But somehow, staring at Raihan’s profile, it made him that much more aware of the difference between them. And that much more confused about the sudden desire in his heart, to find out why the hell he was... Jealous? No... Fuck. _Attracted_! Attracted to this man; this athletic airhead, this pretentious puffed-up playboy, this saccharine swindler- this, this...! 

This stupid,

insufferable,

charming,

vulnerable,

confusing,

beautiful man.

  
  


Damn it.

* * *

Raihan turned at the sound of Piers standing, the bed springs shifting back into place after being freed from his meager weight. He looked... sad? Oh hell, had he done something _again_? Or was this about Marnie still, maybe...? In any case, he still felt the need to lighten the other man’s heavy heart, even if it was just a little. 

Raihan reached him in several strides and, without thinking, gently cupped Piers’ chin in his fingers, lifting his gaze to meet Rai’s. “Something wrong, love?” His voice was soothing, or at least as soothing as he could make it given the circumstance. 

Perhaps not enough, however. Piers looked back down. He seemed almost afraid to look at Raihan now, and he was uncharacteristically meek. Rai had to think of something to say; he couldn’t stand looking at this handsome, adorable, heartbreaking face. He fought the compulsion to snog his problems away. It was a habit he needed to break if he was going to court Piers... probably in general as well. Even as he thought this, he had to stop himself from tracing the edge of his pale lips with his thumb. 

Piers muttered an inaudible reply.

With a small shake of the head, Raihan wordlessly pulled Piers into an embrace. He’d never been very good with things like this. Sadness, crying... it had always made him feel uncomfortable. And with kisses and sweet words and humor as his tools, he’d always managed to gloss over the things that made him uncomfortable. But... something was stopping him from trying that with Piers. And besides, the usual tightness in his chest from witnessing negative feelings was surprisingly absent. 

He began to stroke Piers’ head, running his fingers over the soft, slippery strands of silken hair that was his most striking feature. It was obvious, now he looked at him closer, that his two-toned hair would have been curly if it weren’t as long as it was. Instead it had breaks here and there, the shorter sections sticking out from the rest and forming small peaks. He needed better conditioner, but the look worked well for him. 

Piers began to stir suddenly, yanking him from his thoughts and prompting him to let go. The thinner man backed up a step, eyes still on the polished hardwood. “... Something on the floor I should be jealous of?” Raihan quipped, grinning. Finally, Piers looked back at him; hesitantly, as though unsure of what he might find.

What he found was nothing more or less than the man before him. The tall, terribly good-looking, clumsily kindhearted man. The man who was currently confused as to what next and so, stared, lost in thought. _Everything’s so bloody awkward with him... why the hell ’m I tongue-tied like this? What does he need from me...?_

Piers spoke first this time. “Listen...” He seemed to be searching for the right thing to say as well. “... thanks for taking care of me and all.”

“No problem, no problem.” Raihan replied. His voice, soft and quiet, faded from the room almost as soon as the words had been spoken. “... Tell you what. I’m gonna leave and grab something to nosh on. You can stay here, or we can just meet up some other time and catch up, yeah? You’re welcome to stay if you want, but don’t feel like you gotta. Just... take your time.”

Piers looked astonished as he nodded.

“Great. If you wind up leaving, lock the door on your way out, all right? Call me if you want anything!” Raihan flashed the shorter man a dazzling smile and pulled on his outerwear quickly before heading out the door.


End file.
